


Курортный роман

by Miss_Wyoming



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: Нет, думает Санджи, утро, конечно, могло быть хуже. Если бы Санджи, например, похитили, или завербовали в секту. Но если сравнивать с любым другим предыдущим утром в его жизни, это утро определенно самое дерьмовое.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 21





	Курортный роман

Солнце уже в самом зените, когда Санджи с трудом разлепляет глаза. Комната залита светом, а еще тут душно и непривычно ярко пахнет деревом, отчего он морщится. Кажется, он до сих пор немного пьян, он чувствует слабость, когда переворачивается на живот, и вздрагивает, касаясь чьей-то обнаженной руки.

Отстойно, потому что Санджи не помнит, чтобы он занимался сексом.

Холодея от ужаса, он все-таки смотрит в лицо своему страху, точнее, в лицо пацану, которому на вид не больше восемнадцати. Он даже спит как ребенок — взъерошенные черные волосы, щека смешно прижата к подушке, одна нога поджата, другая вытянута, а дальнюю руку он закинул…

На Ророноа Зоро.

Нет, думает Санджи, утро, конечно, могло быть хуже. Если бы Санджи, например, похитили, или завербовали в секту. Но если сравнивать с любым другим предыдущим утром в его жизни, это утро определенно самое дерьмовое.

Очень хочется закурить, но Санджи не знает даже где его шорты. Он оглядывает комнату — небольшая, отделанная деревом, с яркими постерами на стенах. Она бы даже была похожа на бунгало, в которых остановился он, Зоро и остальные ребята с материка, если бы тут был хоть намек на кондиционер. Его функции здесь выполняет, по всей видимости, вентилятор, украшенный яркими бумажными лентами, и сейчас он не работает. Оттого и воздух в комнате такой тяжелый. На полу лежит небольшой коврик, совсем не похожий на тот, что можно купить в «Икеа», в углу — одежда кучей, и свою он там не узнает. 

Шорты находятся под кроватью, все в пыли, в карманах сигарет не оказывается. Санджи натягивает их, думая, что уходить вот так, ничего не сказав — отвратительно и никуда не годно, но в то же время малодушно хочется сбежать. Разговаривать с Зоро утром значит просто на весь день испортить настроение, а признаться незнакомому парню, с которым они провели ночь, что он не то что имени его не помнит, а даже никаких подробностей — просто жалко. Вспышками приходят какие-то воспоминания, но ничего про этот дом или парня, только бар, студенты и коктейли.

— О, ты проснулся, — Санджи вздрагивает и отвлекается от рассматривания кучи одежды. У парня голос приятный, сипловатый со сна; он приподнялся на локте и улыбается, даже когда зевает. — Ты обещал завтрак.

— А, — Санджи кивает, сдаваясь. Обещал, так обещал. — Хорошо.

— Сейчас!

Парень выныривает из-под простыни, оказавшись совершенно голым, потягивается без намека на стеснение и, заметив взгляд Санджи, посылает ему ухмылку. Тот слишком быстро отвлекается на плакат над кроватью, совершенно точно выдавая себя. Да, Санджи смотрел. Его очень заинтересовало, как этот парень так ровно покрыт загаром — неужели тут где-то есть нудистский пляж?

Ему определенно есть восемнадцать, думает Санджи. И сознание предательски добавляет: надеюсь.

На кухню парень его провожает уже в шортах. Он больше потягивается и зевает, чем говорит, он немного ниже Санджи, он как будто весь состоит из мускулов, как и Зоро, но, в отличие от него, выглядит гибким и легким. Кухня оказывается небольшой: вокруг стола три деревянных табуретки, в раковине скопившаяся посуда, а в углу нежно-голубой старый холодильник. На подоконнике радиоприемник весь в пыли, за окном чертов лес. Даже намека нет на город.

Санджи вглядывается в зелень и видит блеск океана, до него, наверное, миля. Может, думает он, вывод о том, что его не забрали в секту, был несколько поспешен. Санджи поворачивается к парню, настороженно его разглядывает, пока тот сидит на разделочном столе, закинув ногу на подоконник — Санджи отмечает растяжку и сразу качает головой, сбрасывая наваждение, — и крутит в руках радио, пытаясь найти нужную станцию.

— Алоха, Кахулуи! — бодро произносит ведущий, и Санджи выдыхает — радио местное, значит, они с Зоро не могли далеко уехать.

Они с Зоро. Точно, он же не один, он тут с Зоро. Все будет хорошо. Хотя и без Зоро он бы тоже справился, одергивает себя Санджи.

— Что приготовить? — как можно дружелюбнее интересуется он у парня.

Тот сразу же улыбается, задумавшись:

— Мяса, — и смеется. — Но оно все замороженное. Посмотри в холодильнике, я не особенно часто готовлю, — Санджи открывает тяжелую дверцу, и первыми ему в глаза бросаются почерневший банан и заплесневевший сыр. Кажется, у него дергается глаз. — Точнее, Эйс запретил мне подходить к плите, после того как я расплавил ковшик.

— Как же ты выживаешь? — бормочет Санджи, доставая яйца, консервированную фасоль и остатки бекона.

— На работе хорошая столовая, а я как раз со смен, — он улыбается еще лучезарнее, чем прежде. Санджи только теперь замечает шрам под правым глазом. От него улыбка чудится лукавой, но в то же время с ним парень похож больше на хулигана, чем на хиппи, за которого Санджи изначально его принял. — Готовь побольше.

Он не просит — требует, как требовал бы капризный ребенок. А Санджи, почему-то, подчиняется.

— Кто такой Эйс? — он разбивает на сковородку сначала шесть яиц, но, подгоняемый хозяином дома, отправляет туда всю упаковку.

— Мой брат.

— Ты с ним живешь? — Санджи задает вопросы просто на автомате, обнаруживая себя за разглядыванием коленок парня.

— Да, — и болтает ногами.

Было или не было ночью? Если не было, хорошо, потому что сам Санджи явно был не в состоянии показать себя с положительных сторон, а если было, он себя, все-таки, не может осуждать, особенно если в комплекте шел Зоро.

То есть даже если в комплекте шел Зоро. Даже если.

Санджи бросает еще один взгляд на торс, а ему в ответ еще один смешок и улыбка, как будто парень точно знает, о чем Санджи сейчас думает.

— Эй, Луффи, — хриплый низкий голос Зоро заставляет вздрогнуть, и одна фасолинка выскакивает на плиту, пачкая белую поверхность. Вот и имя узнали, и даже спрашивать не пришлось. — Я приму у тебя душ?

— Ага! — Луффи соскальзывает с разделочного стола.

Из коридора доносится его смех в ответ на фразу Зоро — разобрать Санджи ничего толком не может. Шум воды — ванная оказывается смежной, голоса, они чувствуют себя уютно друг с другом. Видимо, произошедшее ночью не может вспомнить только Санджи.

Луффи возвращается, шлепая босыми и мокрыми ногами по полу. Шорты в некоторых местах влажные, сам весь в каплях воды, усаживается обратно на стол и заглядывает в сковородку:

— Ого, круто! — его живот бурчит громко, заглушая музыку из радио, и Санджи не удерживается от смешка. — Хочу есть, Санджи, — когда Луффи произносит его имя, тело как будто прошивает электрическим током. Странно, но ощущение лишь усиливается — Луффи наваливается на него сзади. Обнаженная грудь к обнаженной спине, дышать становится совсем тяжело. — Уже скоро?

И смотрит так невинно, улыбается так искренне, и Санджи думает, что, возможно, дьявол должен именно в таком виде сбивать людей с их истинного пути.

— Угу, да, — сипит Санджи, надеясь, что теперь-то Луффи его отпустит. Но тому подобная идея в голову даже не приходит. — А твой брат не удивится, увидев двух мужиков, которые провели у тебя ночь?

— Он сейчас в Японии, — дыхание Луффи опаляет плечо. Санджи сам размыкает его руки у себя на животе. Тот не сопротивляется, просто садится за обеденный стол. — Он пилот, возит туристов обычно, а в сезон пожаров — тушит их с вертолета.

— Сварить кофе? — невпопад отвечает Санджи, до сих пор ощущая фантомные прикосновения. Почти как ожоги.

***

Зоро за завтраком слишком уж много ухмыляется Санджи, что раздражает. Еще он улыбается Луффи и почти игриво шутит. Зоро. Игриво. Непростительно. Санджи с каждой секундой все больше мрачнеет, а Луффи хлюпает кофе, не дожидаясь пока он остынет. И Луффи, и Зоро явно расслаблены, и Санджи чувствует себя в сюрреалистичном сне, где он один не понимает, что происходит, но приходится принимать безумие за норму.

— Вчера ты был повеселее, — замечает Луффи, не отрываясь от еды.

— Конечно, — Зоро посмеивается. — Видел бы ты, сколько он рома выпил. От такого разве что мертвый не развеселится.

Черт, ром. Теперь понятно, почему его кратковременная память пострадала. Санджи кажется, что он вспомнил что-то расплывчатое и связанное с Луффи, но это просто бар, темнота и улыбка. И Зоро где-то рядом.

Санджи отпивает кофе, к еде не притрагивается, пока что даже не тянет.

— Если ты не будешь, я съем, — Луффи притягивает к себе его тарелку.

— Конечно, — покорно соглашается Санджи.

— Нет, правда, я, конечно, сначала опешил, когда ты подошел и поцеловал меня ни с того, ни с сего… — кофе, который Санджи только отхлебнул, оказывается на столе, и теперь он пытается откашляться, — но было забавно. Ты чего плюешься?

Луффи смеется, тянется за первой попавшейся под руку тряпкой.

— Да ты ж ни хрена не помнишь, — злорадно объявляет Зоро.

— А ты типа помнишь все, — огрызается Санджи.

— Да, моя голова нормально варит, — самодовольно говорит Зоро.

— Либо у тебя просто нет мозгов, чтобы на что-то алкоголь пагубно сказывался.

— Чего ты там пробурчал?

Они одновременно вскакивают с мест, и это классика, уткнуться лбами, Зоро даже мажет по ключицам, видимо, забыв, что на Санджи до сих пор нет футболки.

Луффи с интересом наблюдает за ними, не переставая жевать кусочек бекона.

— М-да, — задумчиво тянет он. — Вчера вы были гораздо теплее друг к другу.

— Чего? — но возмущается один Санджи.

Зоро лишь паскудно ухмыляется. Глядя прямо в глаза Санджи.

— Да, ты вчера был очень мил со мной, — вкрадчиво произносит Зоро. — Почти так же, как на прошлый Хэллоуин.

Ну, все. Последняя капля.

— Где моя футболка, — Санджи отпускает Зоро и уходит в комнату. Позади он слышит топот босых ног.

— Санджи, — ноет Луффи. — Ты же не собираешься домой? — Санджи не отвечает, роется на диване посреди небрежно сложенных пледов. — До Кахулуи надо добираться на автомобиле, попуток в такое время не дождешься… Кроме того, я обещал показать дикий пляж, и если ты уедешь, ты его не увидишь.

Футболки нигде нет — ни на диване, ни под ним, ни рядом с креслом, и, похоже, остатки сил совершенно покинули Санджи. Он тяжело опускается на мягкие подушки:

— Слушай, прости, но я реально нихрена не помню, — Луффи садится рядом, подогнув под себя ногу. — Я, что, реально тебя поцеловал? Вот так просто подошел и поцеловал?

Санджи не помнит за собой такого. Даже пьяным, даже с самыми красивыми людьми он оставался галантным, и теперь это его немного тревожит.

Луффи же смеется:

— Ну, да? Кажется, вы поспорили с Зоро, потому что он купил тебе напиток.

Санджи стонет:

— А что потом?

— Танцевали, пили — в основном вы с Зоро, я все-таки за рулем был, — он постукивает пальцем себе по подбородку, пытаясь вспомнить. — Было весело! Потом я вас повез к себе, потому что к студенческим бунгало ночью вход был уже закрыт. По крайней мере, вы так сказали.

— А секс? — жалостливо уточняет Санджи.

— Нет, ты что, ты в таком состоянии был, что мы тебя с Зоро просто уложили в кровать, — заверяет его Луффи. — Целовались только. Еще ты рассказывал, что сделаешь мне крышесносный минет…

Санджи зажимает ему рот, покраснев.

— Замолчи, — воспоминания почему-то мгновенно всплывают в голове, пробиваясь как сквозь дымку. Он много говорил, видимо, язык ему был более подвластен в тот момент, чем все остальные части тела. Санджи убирает руку: — Не знаешь, где мои сигареты?

— В коридоре, наверное, — он продолжает глуповато улыбаться и в спину Санджи громко говорит: — Значит, ты остаешься?

— Да, — Санджи вздыхает. Он толком не знает, почему соглашается, или, скорее, знает, просто бессовестно врет сам себе. — Только найди мою футболку.

— Хм, вроде ты снял ее на кухне, — Луффи проходит мимо, коснувшись поясницы.

Санджи почему-то уверен, что этот парень делает что захочет. И никто обычно не возражает.

Сигареты находятся возле порога, и Санджи чувствует себя спокойнее. С кухни доносится смех Зоро, слишком уж заливистый, как будто кто-то рассказал тупой и пошлый анекдот.

Когда Луффи выходит в коридор со скомканной футболкой, на которой остались кофейные пятна, все становится ясно.

— Извини! — идет он на попятную, видимо, заметив выражение лица Санджи. — Я случайно! Я дам тебе другую футболку. А эту постираю.

— Выбора у меня особого нет, — он морщится, складывает руки на груди.

И ловит на себе взгляд Зоро.

— Да ты просто везунчик, — он смеется. 

— Пошел ты нахер.

***

Санджи и Зоро лежат под полуденным солнцем во дворе дома Луффи, пока тот подтягивается на турнике. Он выпросил у них полчаса на тренировку, выдал домашний лимонад, а еще футболку для Санджи, и она выглядит самой опрятной вещью в доме. У Луффи сильные руки — Санджи смотрит, как его мышцы перекатываются под кожей, и старается не думать о том, как они ощущаются под пальцами. Зоро тоже смотрит на тренировку и, судя по выражению лица, в отличие от Санджи, не особенно ограничивает себя в мыслях.

— В какой-то момент ты повеселел и стал приятным, — продолжает рассказ Зоро, не отрывая взгляда от Луффи. Санджи аж давится смехом. — Что ты ржешь?

— Я всегда приятный, вот почему я смеюсь. В отличие от тебя, человек-горилла.

— Первым козлить все равно начинаешь ты, — у Зоро приподнимается верхняя губа, как в оскале. Каждый раз, когда Санджи думает, что он не может выглядеть горячее, эта мысль мгновенно рушится. Сидит в расстегнутой гавайской рубахе, покрытый золотистым гавайским загаром, еще эти ноги его. — Ну, и мы поцеловались.

— Окей, — Санджи кивает. — Все выглядит достаточно логичным. Но как появился Луффи?

— Он принимал участие в барном конкурсе на лучший танец хулы.

— Ты шутишь, — только и произносит Санджи. — Это не может быть серьезно.

Зоро смеется:

— Нет, он был единственным, что ли, парнем, то ли вторым. Забавно танцевал, а там слово за слово ты вызвался его поцеловать… Я определенно был тоже очень пьян, — приходит к неутешительному выводу Зоро и почесывает голову. — Хотя мне не о чем жалеть.

— Эй, парни! — Луффи машет им рукой. Он уже стоит на траве, накинул яркую рубашку и даже не думает ее застегнуть. — Пойдем на пляж.

Он ловкий, и тропа от дома к пляжу ему хорошо знакома — Зоро и Санджи отстают на несколько метров, пока сам Луффи перескакивает через камни и заглядывает под кусты, как будто ищет сокровище. Санджи пытается собрать воедино всю информацию, которая у него есть о Луффи. Пока получается небольшой список: у него есть брат, он старше шестнадцати, потому что водит сам машину, и его пускают в бары. Еще он предпочитает загорать без трусов. Возможно, неплохо танцует хулу.

— Он же псих, — негромко произносит Санджи, обращаясь больше к самому себе, чем к Зоро. — Он привел двух незнакомых парней к себе домой и… У меня в голове не укладывается.

Зоро лишь фыркает и подхватывает Санджи за локоть, когда тот оскальзывается на покрытом мхом камне. Они буквально секунду стоят слишком близко друг к другу, а в лесу как будто стало жарче градусов на десять.

— Ноги не держат? — насмешливо говорит Зоро, и Санджи выдергивает локоть из его рук.

— Последи лучше за своими.

Тропа к пляжу оказывается выложена камнями — Луффи поправляет некоторые ногой, ставя на место. Он оглядывается — впервые с тех пор, как они отправились в путь, — и дарит им еще одну улыбку.

— Почти пришли!

Он разбегается и, с криком восторга, скользит по траве и земле, чуть присев, с холма, что ведет прямо к покрытому мелкой галькой пляжу. Зоро смотрит с вызовом на Санджи, прежде чем повторить за Луффи.

— Дерьмоголовые, — ругается себе под нос Санджи. До пляжа футов девять. — Пошли вы в задницу.

Он в два прыжка спускается на гальку, несильно ушибив левую ногу, и Луффи орет:

— Санджи! Как круто! — он наваливается на Санджи и тащит за собой. Соломенная шляпа, что болталась за спиной, теперь у него на макушке.

— Он странноватый, но хороший парень, — говорит Зоро, когда Луффи опять вырывается вперед. — Если бы ты хоть что-нибудь помнил, у тебя сейчас было бы меньше вопросов.

— Приму потерю памяти как благословение, жаль, что на прошлый Хэллоуин не выпало такого, — вяло огрызается Санджи.

— Вот, опять, — Зоро хмурится и одновременно коротко смеется. — Козлишь. Чем же тебя так не устроил прошлый Хэллоуин? Может, просто тем, что ты не смог посмотреть в глаза своим желаниям на трезвую голову? — у Зоро лающий смех, а еще у него красивая шея. Санджи и о первом, и о втором знает года два. — Расслабься уже. Если хочешь что-то, делай.

Луффи отвлекает их тем, что снимает шорты.

— Ты вообще, блин, что ли, трусов не носишь? — не выдерживает Санджи.

— Нет, — весело отвечает Луффи. — А зачем? Необходимость нижнего белья преувеличена в современном обществе.

Кажется, у Зоро отвалилась челюсть, совсем как у Санджи.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что не носишь белье по идеологическим соображениям? — спрашивает Санджи, когда к нему возвращается дар речи.

Луффи разводит руками и только лукаво улыбается. Он заходит в океан спиной вперед, неотрывно глядя на Зоро и Санджи.

— Чего он хочет? — Санджи взъерошивает свои волосы. — Чего он добивается?

— Потрахаться? — Зоро пожимает плечами, снимая рубашку.

— Нас трое!

— Ну, не все же такие ханжи, как ты, — Зоро смеется. — Эй, Санджи.

Он оборачивается, и Зоро его целует. Коротко, оставляя еле заметный запах лимона, и почти невинно — насколько поцелуй может быть невинным, когда один из двоих стоит без трусов. Зоро, видимо, решил последовать примеру Луффи и разделся полностью. Он довольно резво отскакивает, ожидая, что Санджи поцелуй или обнаженка может не понравиться, и уходит в сторону океана, где Луффи уже возмущается, что они, дескать милуются без него, и запрещает Зоро проходить дальше, пока его тоже не поцелуют. 

Зоро не задумываясь наклоняется к нему и даже не смущается, когда Луффи обхватывает его талию ногами. Через несколько секунд он сброшен в воду, а Зоро плывет мощным брассом в сторону горизонта.

— Эй, Санджи, — Луффи кричит ему. — Долго тебя еще ждать?

Наличие трусов Луффи никак не комментирует, хотя явно обращает на это внимание. И перегораживает Санджи путь в океан.

— Нет, без поцелуя не пройдешь, — он ухмыляется. — Давай, штрафной.

И поднимает подбородок повыше. Избалованный — вот что вертится в голове у Санджи. Делает что хочет, и ему все прощают. И Санджи не исключение.

— Обойдешься.

— Всего лишь поцелуй! Ну, давай! — Луффи смеется.

— Ты голый и мокрый, я тебя толком не знаю, не буду я тебя целовать, — шипит Санджи, предпринимая еще одну попытку пройти дальше в море.

— Давай! Вчера мы целовались раз пятьдесят, что изменилось с тех пор?

Луффи усмехается так, как будто все тайны мира ему давно известны. Он выглядит теперь отчего-то взрослее, чем утром. Наверное, из-за приглаженных водой волос. Он смотрит с вызовом и его вечной улыбкой. Именно в эту улыбку Санджи и поцеловал его вчера в баре — воспоминание неясное, смазанное, отдается эхом в животе, обдавая жаром.

«А, к черту», — думает Санджи и целует его, слизывая океанскую соль с губ.

***

— Пиццу бы заказать! — Луффи гибкий и пластичный, почти как вода, ему не сидится нормально на стульях. Он рассаживается на обеденном столе, ставит ноги на колени к Зоро, пока Санджи рассматривает почти пустой холодильник.

Когда Санджи проходит мимо Зоро и Луффи, они притягивают его за футболку, увлекают в поцелуй каждый по отдельности. Это… странно, но сам для себя он решил, что подумает обо всем завтра. Либо просто напьется дешевого рома, тоже вариант.

Кроме того, ему нравится. Нравится, как Луффи льнет: он тактильный до безумия, он без вопросов обнимает и целует Санджи за ухом, когда тот варит рис. Нравится, как с Зоро они все равно спорят по любому поводу, но теперь как будто ком в груди немного растворился. Абсолютное сумасшествие, что все произошло за один день. Возможно, он завтра пожалеет об этом. Но, пока под крышкой кастрюли взрывается попкорн, Зоро с усмешкой говорит что-то неважное, пока не притянет в поцелуй, а Луффи выбирает фильм посмотреть на вечер, Санджи определенно все устраивает.

Ближе к вечеру становится только жарче — дом, за весь день нагревшийся еще больше, пахнет деревом и чем-то сладким, неуловимым и фруктовым. Луффи включает не работавший ранее вентилятор, разгоняя застоявшийся воздух, и сидит под ним несколько минут, наслаждаясь мимолетной прохладой. Зоро спускает жалюзи, комната погружается в полумрак, в редких лучах солнца Санджи следит за взлетевшими вверх пылинками. Закат, как и всегда, проходит почти незамеченным — вот комнату заливает красным, и все за секунды погружается во тьму. Единственный источник света — работающий телевизор. Там какой-то боевик, Санджи не очень интересно, да он и не может толком расслабиться — Луффи уложил голову к нему на колени, и Санджи просто не знает, куда деть руки. Зоро безразлично таращится в экран, как загипнотизированный, а большим пальцем гладит торчащую косточку на щиколотке Луффи. 

В воздухе что-то витает. Такое. Санджи понимает краем сознания, какое именно, но все равно старается не обращать внимания. Дышать, правда, легче не становится, особенно когда Луффи начинает ерзать по коленям Санджи.

— Прекрати, — Санджи хватает его за щеки после очередной попытки устроиться поудобнее и наклоняется чуть ли не к носу Луффи.

Он лишь хихикает. Санджи узнает ужасную вещь — он не может сердиться на Луффи дольше двух секунд. Он откидывается обратно на спинку дивана и, как можно небрежнее, гладит Луффи по волосам. Отчаянно пытаясь сделать вид, что это вообще случайность, так просто получилось, и собирается уже перестать, когда Луффи издает определенно звук блаженства.

— У тебя такие руки.

— Какие такие, — Санджи и вправду хочет убрать их, но Луффи ловит его за запястье.

— Хорошие, — просто отвечает он.

И целует. В костяшки.

От прикосновения как будто идет электрический заряд. Или искра, или что-то острое — напряжение, что собиралось вокруг них весь день, внезапно находит выход, и все приходит в движение. Санджи вздрагивает, а Луффи смотрит ему прямо в глаза и улыбается, как чертенок. К спине сразу прижимается Зоро, и внутри Санджи холодеет, хотя губы у того мягкие и теплые, нагретые солнцем. Луффи хихикает, видимо, забавляясь выражением лица Санджи, и садится к нему на колени. Он до сих пор в рубашке, в которой ходил на пляж, он ее, конечно же, не потрудился застегнуть, и Санджи проклиная все на свете, наблюдает за тем, как перекатываются при малейшем движении мышцы под загорелой кожей. Зоро забирается руками под футболку Санджи, обжигая прикосновениями; он окружен с двух сторон, отступать некуда. Луффи накрывает его губы поцелуем — жадным и требовательным, придерживая за подбородок. В голове клубок мыслей, плечи так напряжены, что мышцы начинают ныть, но Санджи все равно отвечает на поцелуй, ведомый напором и желанием.

— Нас трое, — наконец, шипит он, когда Зоро пытается стянуть с него футболку. — Как вы вообще это себе представляете?

Луффи так озадаченно на него смотрит, как будто совсем не понимает, в чем проблема, Зоро же негромко хмыкает:

— Ну, у меня есть пара идей, — и кусает Санджи за шею, а Луффи ерзает у него на коленях, прижимаясь теснее. — Луффи, у тебя есть смазка и презервативы?

— Вроде нет, — и снимает с себя рубашку. — Надо будет купить в следующий раз. 

«Какой такой следующий раз?» — хочет спросить Санджи, но именно в этот момент Зоро поворачивает его к себе и целует.

— Тогда вариант только один, — Зоро пожимает плечами и стягивает футболку с Санджи.

— Что-то не так? — Луффи внимательно смотрит. Его глаза, на пляже при солнце напоминающие по цвету кленовый сироп, сейчас, в холодных бликах от экрана телевизора, кажутся непроницаемо черными, почти гипнотическими.

— Расслабься, — у Зоро хрипловатый голос, неосязаемо нежный, и Санджи вздыхает.

Он обхватывает плечи Луффи, пальцами мнет его мышцы, как хотелось сделать еще днем, и тот улыбается, расценивая это как разрешение продолжить. Тут же все ускоряется: Санджи не особенно понимает, кто его целует, где чьи руки, а еще воздуха начинает не хватать. Луффи прижимается к нему всем телом, уже обнаженный — как?! — и они целуются с Зоро прямо над его плечом. И…

Блядь.

У Санджи от одного зрелища дергаются бедра, и Луффи прямо в поцелуе улыбается. Он обхватывает его член слишком крепко, слишком сильно, невозможно идеально. Санджи стонет, закидывая голову на спинку дивана, невыносимо много ощущений. Грудь горит от прикосновения, на шее жжет укус от Зоро, и ему все равно хочется больше. Он трогает нежную на удивление кожу бедер Луффи, гладит, тот в ответ что-то требовательно рычит, вжимая его еще теснее в Зоро. Странно, но сейчас они все втроем в одном ритме, каждое движение — правильное. Все как будто происходит в полусне, ничего не мешает, возбуждение раскаляется внутри. Когда Луффи кончает, он улыбается, крепко обнимает Санджи за шею и негромко стонет его имя. Кажется, это срабатывает, как спусковой курок. Он выгибается, все тело сводит оргазменной судорогой, Санджи немного трясет.

— Тихоня, — негромко говорят ему на ухо. Зоро. Санджи не может не улыбнуться.

Луффи валится на диван, сморенный, а Зоро притягивает Санджи к себе, целует всласть, тянет его руку к своему паху. Судя по раскрасневшемуся лицу, Зоро совсем немного нужно, Санджи улыбается и получает улыбку в ответ. Во время оргазма он опять внимательно рассматривает его лицо — полуприкрытые глаза и вертикальную морщинку между бровей. Сердце глупо начинает биться быстрее.

***

Санджи с улицы слышит, что Зоро и Луффи о чем-то спорят. Они уже втроем перебрались в кровать, Санджи вышел на небольшую веранду покурить и сейчас слушал, как ночные птицы переругиваются друг с другом, а в спальне Луффи заливается смехом.

На Санджи накатывают воспоминания последнего часа, и он резко садится на корточки, обхватив голову. Чем он думал? Хотя, в то же время, что в этом такого? Санджи пытается бодриться, но выходит из рук вон плохо. С сексом и на двух человек без отношений ему некомфортно, а тут три… 

— Санджи, — Луффи наполовину высовывается из окна. — Я голоден.

— Ты — прожорливое чудовище, — Луффи смеется. — И, по-моему, я приготовил все, что было в твоем доме.

— Вот отстой, — тянет он, повиснув на подоконнике. Краем глаза Санджи замечает, что Зоро подходит к Луффи и тоже выглядывает из окна.

— Тебе все равно придется отвезти нас в город. Вот там купишь еду или перекусишь где-нибудь, — Санджи усаживается на крыльце поудобнее, закуривая вторую сигарету.

— Вы не останетесь? — Луффи просто спрашивает. По его голосу слышно, что он примет любой ответ. — Если бы вы остались, завтра могли бы посмотреть на рыб-попугаев. Они к берегу приплывают как раз с утра.

— У нас работа, — голос Зоро звучит приглушенно. Наверное, целует Луффи в плечо, но Санджи не оглядывается просто из принципа. — Так что нам надо в наш лагерь.

— Лагерь? А, студенческие бунгало, — Луффи зевает. — Ладно! Но перекусим сначала.

Перед тем как зайти в дом, Санджи останавливается у окна, оглядывая Зоро и Луффи:

— Вы же оба до сих пор без штанов?

Зоро смеется:

— Ага.

— Ты придаешь слишком большое значение штанам, Санджи, — Луффи тянет его имя на свой особенный гавайский манер.

К небольшому списку того, что Санджи вообще знает о Луффи, добавляется еще один пункт: он ужасный водитель.

— Ты угробишь машину! — подпрыгивая на очередной яме орет Санджи, хватаясь за бардачок и ручку, радуясь, что не забыл пристегнуться. — И нас!

Прежде чем добраться до основной трассы, им приходиться проделать путь по разбитой дороге. Санджи оглядывает джунгли, которые их окружают, но не видит никаких соседних домов, Луффи, и его брат, по всей видимости, предпочли стиль жизни, похожий на отшельничество.

— Расслабься! — машина в его руках словно дикий зверь, Луффи как будто только создает впечатление, что ведет ее, но на самом деле лишь деликатно придерживает за руль. — Вон Зоро спокоен.

Он кивает в сторону заднего сиденья. Санджи оглядывается на Зоро, что сидит низко наклонившись над коленями. Тот поднимает голову и, глядя прямо в глаза Санджи, произносит:

— Я сейчас точно блевану.

— Я и не знал, что тебя укачивает от такой легкой встряски, — посмеиваясь отвечает Санджи и ударяется макушкой об потолок так, что в глазах темнеет, когда машина подпрыгивает на очередной кочке.

Теперь уже смеется Зоро своим хрипловатым смехом. Они тянутся друг к другу, по привычке оскаливаясь, но их останавливает Луффи одним движением руки.

— Мешаете, — звучит внушительно и веско, так что вся злость на Зоро сходит на нет. Хотя шишка до сих пор болит.

— Как ты нас вчера довез?

— Было весело, — Луффи пожимает плечами. — Вы и не особенно обращали внимания на мой стиль вождения.

— Стилем ты себе сильно польстил, — бормочет Зоро, но в ночной тишине и без радио его прекрасно слышно.

— Ты бы рот осторожнее открывал, еще блеванешь, — Луффи хихикает и сбрасывает газ, вытягивая шею перед выездом на трассу. — Ненавижу машины.

— Зачем же вы так далеко поселились? — Санджи безмолвно спрашивает разрешения закурить в салоне. Получив утвердительный кивок, он открывает окно.

— Нам в городе не так чтобы сильно нравится, — на трассе дорога ровнее, но Луффи все равно умудряется вихлять даже на ровном месте. Сзади слышатся гудки следующих за ними машин. Санджи вжимает голову в плечи и крепче кусает сигарету.

— Вам? — судя по голосу, Зоро начал оживать.

— Ага, мне и моим братьям, — Луффи держит на руле одну руку, локоть другой свешивается из окна. Очень типично для южных водителей, отмечает про себя Санджи.

— Братьям? Я знаю только про Эйса, — бормочет Санджи.

— Второй это Сабо. Он на материке сейчас, работает в этой… долине со странным названием, — Луффи щелкает пальцами.

— Кремниевой? — Зоро двигается вперед так, что его голова зависает между сиденьями Луффи и Санджи.

— Ага! — Луффи широко улыбается. Он съезжает ближе к береговой линии, где ютится множество ресторанчиков, и оглядывает подсвеченную неоновыми вывесками улицу. — Хочу такояки.

— Никогда не пробовал, — задумчиво произносит Зоро. Санджи, не удержавшись, треплет его за щеку, вызывая возмущенный взгляд.

Заведение оказывается уличной лавкой с высокими стульями и японской надписью прямо по ткани вместо вывески. Луффи приветствуют там как старого друга, миловидная Кейми с цветком в волосах улыбается и расспрашивает Зоро и Санджи об их предпочтениях в напитках и еде.

— Из ваших рук даже яд, — едва Санджи это произносит, как он отчетливо на себе ощущает крайне недовольный взгляд Зоро. — Что-то не так?

— Да все отлично, — он открывает пиво, отхлебывает. — Неудивительно, что именно ты в тот вечер поцеловал Луффи, тебе очень сложно держать себя в руках.

— Тебе лучше сегодня ночью очень чутко спать, — Санджи тыкает в него палочкой, с которой секунду назад съел такояки, и чувствует, что уши неумолимо краснеют. — Неотесанный придурок.

— Болван.

— Дерьмоголовый.

— Ублюдок.

— Твои друзья ссорятся, Луффи, — Кейми обеспокоенно поглядывает в их сторону, но Луффи как ни в чем не бывало продолжает набивать рот едой.

— А, они всегда такие, — отвечает он с уверенностью, как будто знает их как минимум всю жизнь, и все раздражение Санджи переключается на него.

— Что ты вообще знаешь? Мы знакомы меньше двух дней.

— Меньше суток, — невозмутимо поправляет его Луффи. — Мы познакомились где-то в полночь, а сейчас десять вечера.

— Ты удивительно внимателен к мелочам, когда тебе хочется, — устало отвечает Санджи, пока Луффи озаряет его своей улыбкой. Будь он проклят, будь проклят Зоро и этот остров. — Только ситуация не меняется. Ты прямо сейчас сидишь с двумя незнакомцами по сути.

— Я знаю достаточно, — Луффи пожимает плечами. — Зоро, можно попробовать твои такояки?

— Они такие же, как у тебя, — но все равно пододвигает к нему картонную лодочку.

Ночные дороги пустеют: город хоть и туристический, но сейчас все или в клубах, или в пляжных барах. Луффи все также с огромной неохотой ведет машину, забывает о светофорах на перекрестках, и, если бы это был день, они бы точно смогли попасть в аварию. Он останавливается у самого въезда в студенческий городок, Санджи и Зоро одновременно отстегивают ремни безопасности и сидят еще несколько секунд, как будто выжидая что-то. Что ждет Зоро, Санджи не знает, но сам он просто не знает, что делать. Попросить телефон Луффи ради приличия? Поцеловать его? Просто уйти?

Зоро действует первым — он приподнимается и, придерживая Луффи за подбородок, целует его. Поцелуй длится недолго, поза слишком уж неудобная, но Санджи, смотревший как загипнотизированный, замечает улыбки Зоро и Луффи, предназначенные друг другу.

Зоро выходит, оставляя Луффи и Санджи наедине. Луффи поворачивается к нему, выглядит как щенок, который готов внимательно все выслушать.

Санджи вздыхает:

— Э, — он засовывает руки в карманы шорт. — Не забудь купить еды в магазине, у тебя дома ничего нет.

Луффи негромко смеется и тянется к нему через коробку передач. Поцелуй немного смазывается, но быстро выравнивается, становится мягким, почти нежным, в отличие от напористых поцелуев днем. Контраст бьет по вискам.

— Пока, — Санджи выскальзывает из машины, ноги у него ватные.

— До скорого, — отвечает Луффи ему в спину. — До скорого, Зоро! — кричит он уже в окно, машет им рукой, в то же время нажимая на газ и не смотря на дорогу.

— Какой же… идиот, — одновременно с Зоро произносит Санджи.

Они стоят еще некоторое время, наблюдая за тем, как машина Луффи исчезает за ближайшим поворотом. Санджи достает из пачки последнюю сигарету, негромко и недовольно цокает.

— Что значит «до скорого», как он собрался с нами встретиться?

— Ну, это же Луффи, — Зоро потягивается. Санджи смотрит, как его футболка приподнимается, открывая загорелый живот, в горле пересыхает. — Как-нибудь найдет, если понадобится.

— Так говоришь, будто знаешь его больше суток, — он нервно жует сигарету и двигается вперед, к их бунгало.

— Ты и сам это чувствуешь, — уверенно заявляет Зоро. — Если этому парню что-то нужно, его вряд ли будут беспокоить препятствия.

Санджи не спорит, задумчиво рассматривает сизый дым, что поднимается к черному небу. Впервые он замечает, что здесь видны звезды, свет небольшого города не мешает им пробиваться сквозь ночную темноту.

***

Санджи просыпается резко, как будто его выдергивают из тела. Он снимает маску для сна и наталкивается взглядом на Трафальгара Ло.

— Какого… Какого черта ты делаешь в нашей комнате?

Ло не обращает внимания на всплеск эмоций. В его оправдание, он лишь стоит на пороге, придерживая дверь.

— Вас не было сутки в лагере, — без всякого выражения говорит он. — Кид сказал, что стоит позвонить в полицию. А еще в это время ты обычно готовишь завтрак.

Санджи бросает взгляд на наручные часы и с ужасом понимает, что проспал.

— Я… сейчас, — кровать Зоро уже пустует. Ну, этот маньяк бы ни за что не пропустил утреннюю тренировку.

Ло закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя Санджи наедине с самим собой. Сборы получаются самыми скоростными за все пребывание на острове, в душе, конечно же, даже намека на горячую воду нет, бежит только ледяная. Кид как всегда шумит где-то в другом конце второго этажа, Санджи слышит, как Ло негромко отвечает ему, хотя, когда дело касается Кида, скорее огрызается. Санджи влетает на кухню, чтобы застать там Зоро, который как ни в чем не бывало что-то готовит у плиты.

— Будешь? — вместо приветствия он протягивает ему тарелку и, не дождавшись ответа, накладывает болтунью с поджаренной сосиской.

Санджи так и стоит с тарелкой в руках, пока Зоро накладывает себе.

— Чего стоишь? — он старательно не смотрит в лицо Санджи. — Садись и ешь.

— Ага, — Санджи старается это переварить, но получается лишь пялиться на Зоро. Тот смотрит в ответ почти злобно. — А кофе?

— Сам нальешь, — бурчит он, садится, как всегда, по левую руку Санджи.

Кид и Ло заходят на кухню в свое обычное время, и места сразу становится катастрофически мало.

— А где еда? — Кид такой громкий по утру, точнее, он всегда громкий, но с утра еще и действует на нервы.

— Сами готовьте, — Зоро пожимает плечами.

— Винсмок готовит на всех, — возмущается Кид, пока Ло спокойно достает продукты.

— Ну, так я и не Санджи, — огрызается Зоро, возвращаясь к еде. 

Кид выглядит взбешенным, но, как ни странно, просто выходит сначала с кухни, а потом и вовсе на улицу, громко хлопнув входной дверью.

— Наверное, решил в Макдональдсе поесть, — философски замечает Ло, наблюдая за ним из окна.

***

День на кухне ресторана отеля обычный. Завтраки к приходу Санджи уже закончились, хромоногий Зефф пополняет список продуктов, которые нужно заказать, обед стандартный, с редкими заказами чего-нибудь из меню. Кормить постояльцев скорее обыденность, чем искусство, но Зефф гордится тем, что первым делом в отзывах к отелю отмечают именно прекрасный ресторан. Чем ближе ужин, тем больше заказов, юные девушки-официантки флиртуют наперебой с Санджи, уговаривая его дать что-нибудь перекусить. Хотя «уговаривая» — громко сказано, Санджи им никогда не отказывает и иногда готовит блюдо больше стандартного веса, лишь бы угостить их.

Зоро редко появляется в коридоре, он отвозит грязную посуду из бара, где работает на виду, но они все равно успевают переглядываться, за что прилетает от Зеффа — больше за то, что Санджи отвлекается. Он вообще всегда строг, но сегодня особенно — говорит, что Санджи несобранный, и что соус у него получился хуже, чем обычно. Они бы так и спорили, если бы одна из официанток — Ишли? — не попросила их быть потише, а то они пугают гостей.

Санджи берет небольшой перерыв, уходит на задний двор, подальше от толпы таких же курильщиков. Он оглядывается, когда слышит шум на въезде, но там оказываются лишь парни из прачечной, тащат за собой баулы с грязным бельем, а потом Санджи и вовсе вздрагивает — один из них явно местный, темноволосый и смуглый, но на мгновение ему кажется… Да и весь день он оборачивается на открытие дверей и на громкий смех из зала для гостей, как будто сейчас Луффи возьмет и ворвется на кухню, закричит что-нибудь тупое и…

Санджи мотает головой. Господи, они же буквально день знакомы, какого тогда черта он думает об этом? Но в груди слишком сладко от одной идеи, что Луффи и вправду может случайно набрести на них.

— Вот ты где, — Зоро поднимается к нему, отмахиваясь от дыма из курилки. — Слышал, ты поскандалил с Зеффом.

— Не я, а он со мной поскандалил, — ровно отвечает Санджи, крепче сжимая руку на локте. 

— Вы оба упрямые ослы, — фыркает Зоро и тоже оглядывается. В другой раз Санджи бы не заметил движения, но он сейчас такой же. — У меня смена заканчивается через час.

— У нас сегодня банкет, какая-то городская шишка празднует юбилей. Так что задержусь.

Зоро кивает. И мнется. Санджи опять вспоминает его неловкие попытки поухаживать с утра. Это было почти мило.

У Зоро красивый профиль, и он все никак не может расслабить лицо, постоянно хмурится. Смотрит себе под ноги, руки в карманах форменных брюк, на бордовой жилетке какое-то пятно, наверное, кофейное.

Санджи улыбается. Ладно, не почти. Просто мило.

— Я тогда на пляж, а потом… Если хочешь.

Притвориться дураком или упростить жизнь Зоро? Санджи никогда не выбирает в его пользу:

— Что? Говори по-человечески, — Санджи, не сдерживаясь, хмыкает.

— Когда с тобой пытаешься по-человечески, это всегда заканчивается какой-нибудь хуйней, — Зоро скалится, Санджи нравится. Зоро молчит еще несколько секунд, внутри него явно идет какая-то борьба. — Могу зайти за тобой.

Санджи кивает. Он не всегда знает, когда остановиться, особенно когда дело касается Зоро, но не сейчас.

— Ага, давай.

Зоро еще раз оглядывается, как человек, который что-то ищет.

— Думаешь, мы с ним больше не увидимся?

Зоро ведет плечом, типа, ему все равно, потом вздыхает:

— Ну, всегда можно приехать к нему.

Он уходит с заднего двора раньше, чем Санджи. Тот еще медлит, думает, стоит ли выкурить вторую сигарету, успокоился ли Зефф, и стоит ли ехать к Луффи без всякого предупреждения.

Уже вечером они с Зоро лежат каждый в своей постели. Ноги Санджи гудят от долгой тяжелой смены, но чувствует он себя удовлетворенным — он отвечал за горячие закуски, и их просили повторить несколько раз, так понравились гостям.

— Давай сдвинем кровати, — подает голос Зоро в полной темноте.

Санджи приподнимается на локтях, раздумывая над предложением.

— Если днем зайдут Ло или Кид, будет много вопросов.

— С утра просто раздвинем, — Зоро, не дожидаясь утвердительного ответа, встает и оттаскивает тумбочку, которая разделяет их кровати.

Ложе получается почти королевских размеров. Санджи думает, не было бы проще, если бы он просто лег к Зоро, пока тот укладывается. Он спит в одних трусах, и Санджи отмечает красивый пропорциональный силуэт на фоне лунного света, пробивающегося через окно.

— Зачем ты в такую жару надеваешь пижаму? — Зоро скользит рукой по талии Санджи, приподнимая его футболку. — Кто сейчас вообще носит пижамы?

— Гомики и аристократы, — отвечает Санджи, вспомнив слова соседа по общаге, и смеется. — Попадание десять из десяти.

Они нерешительно замирают. Санджи осторожно обнимает Зоро за шею, тот двигается еще ближе, пока между ними не остается свободного пространства. Толком непонятно, кто кого первым целует, но, боже, это именно то, что было необходимо Санджи весь минувший долгий день.

***

— Мы встречаемся? — Санджи уточняет у Зоро, пока они сидят в набережном кафе. У них впервые за пять дней совпал выходной, и теперь можно расслабиться, выпить пару коктейлей и сходить на пляж, как обычные туристы.

— А ты как думаешь? — Зоро опять спрашивает так, как будто Санджи уже знает ответ на свой вопрос.

— Отлично, — краем глаза он замечает, как кто-то заходит в один из маленьких тесно расположенных магазинов, а когда мозг, наконец, обрабатывает информацию, Санджи поворачивается уже полностью. Мелькает старая соломенная шляпа, закинутая на спину, но ее скрывает захлопнувшаяся дверь.

Зоро замечает его интерес и лениво, как кот, оглядывается.

— Что там?

— Слушай, — одновременно с ним заговаривает Санджи, осушая стакан одним махом. — Мы, конечно, встречаемся, но ведь ничего, если…

— Луффи? Где? — иногда Зоро понимает его с полуслова. Он подскакивает со стула. Они оставляют пару десяток и заходят в магазин, куда, уверен Санджи, и зашел Луффи. 

Они его тут же видят. Луффи в красной рубахе с короткими рукавами, шляпа так и болтается на спине. Точно он, ошибок быть не может. Разговаривает о чем-то с миловидной продавщицей, смеется, кажется, они друзья. А может, просто знакомые, с Луффи никогда не поймешь. Когда он на секунду поворачивается, Санджи затаскивает Зоро за ближайший стеллаж с консервами

— А что мы ему скажем? — шепотом говорит он. — Типа, привет, давно не виделись, помнишь, мы тут недавно потрахались?

— Можно и так, — невозмутимо отвечает Зоро, даже не особенно понижая голос. — Чего мяться. Подойдем, скажем привет.

— Ну, вот иди и говори, — кипятится Санджи.

— Не могу, — Зоро начинает слишком внимательно разглядывать консервы с тунцом.

— А чего так? Только что сам говорил, чего мяться!

Зоро отставляет баночку обратно на полку, оглядывается в поисках еще чего-нибудь интересного и, глядя в глаза Санджи, говорит:

— А вдруг он нас забыл?

— Похоже на него, — Санджи прикладывается лбом об ближайшую полку.

За прошедшие пять дней они неоднократно вспоминали Луффи в разговорах, но даже не называя его имени. Как будто, признайся они себе в мыслях о нем, шанс на повторную встречу исчез бы в тот же миг. Зоро не особенно сентиментальный, насколько может судить Санджи, и его голова всегда была для него загадкой, но, кажется, он тоже скучал. Нет, определенно скучал. Сам Санджи думал о нем по несколько раз за день, иногда о каких-то мелочах, и, по сути, в его голове образ Луффи вырос до каких-то нездоровых размеров, но прекратить он уже не мог.

— Надо спокойно, — больше самому себе говорит Санджи, не отрываясь от полки. — Не вспомнит и не вспомнит, чего такого?

— Что не вспомнит? — голос доносится откуда-то сверху.

Санджи поднимает голову, встречаясь с лукавым взглядом Луффи. Он возвышается над стеллажами, заглядывая к ним в коридорчик.

— Зоро! Санджи! — он подпирает рукой щеку и улыбается. — Давно не виделись.

— Ебать, — говорит Зоро, и Санджи не может не согласиться. Он точно может сказать, что эта встреча станет точкой невозврата.

А Луффи лишь смеется.

***

Луффи ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, впрочем, что-то подобное и стоило ожидать. Он полностью расслаблен, тогда как Зоро и Санджи удивительно единодушно жмутся друг к другу. Зоро вообще ведет себя так, будто палку проглотил, двигается даже скованнее. Санджи ожидал такой реакции от себя, но не от обычно хладнокровного Зоро. Луффи приводит их в смутно знакомый Санджи бар. Он помнит неоновую вывеску с огромным изображением коктейля «голубых Гавайев»… И зеркало, подсвеченное как в гримерной старлетки… Санджи хмурится, оглядываясь, и натыкается на насмешливый взгляд Зоро.

— Что? 

Но Зоро не успевает ответить. Женщина, стоящая за баром с сигаретой, улыбается им:

— Вот и похитители Луффи, — в зале бара раздается смех. Внутри Санджи все холодеет. — Привет, котик, — она ласково обращается к Луффи и ставит перед ним стакан с каким-то напитком.

— Привет! — Луффи приветствует почти весь бар, как минимум несколько столиков. — Это Зоро, а это Санджи.

Санджи требуется вся воля, чтобы не закрыть лицо руками, поэтому он просто садится за барную стойку. Зоро выглядит… смущенным пуще прежнего, и Санджи благодарит гавайских богов и плохой ром, что у него все-таки отшибло память и он знает лишь о скромном поцелуе.

— Ром? — предлагает барменша Санджи, усмехаясь.

— Пожалуй, я откажусь. Можно мне чего-нибудь безалкогольного? — учтиво отвечает он, ощущая, что его спину сверлят взглядом. Становится немного неуютно, но вряд ли бы Луффи привел их в потенциально опасное место.

— И мне, — со скорбью в голосе произносит Зоро.

— А, не слушай их, давай нам три пива, Сякки, — Луффи улыбается и явно чувствует себя как дома. — Какие-то вы невеселые, — он внимательно осматривает Зоро и Санджи. — Расслабьтесь и пойдемте за столик.

Санджи теперь понимает, кто так пристально смотрел на них — невероятно красивая рыжеволосая девушка чуть хмурится, когда они садятся. Ее носатый бойфренд или друг тоже настроен явно скептически, даже не обращает внимание на веселье Луффи.

— Это Усопп и Нами, мои друзья. Нами меня учила танцевать хулу!

— И ты все равно сделал все по-своему, — черты ее лица смягчаются, когда она улыбается.

— Санджи ничего не помнит, так что, может, как-нибудь покажешь ему еще раз, — вставляет Зоро, не обращая внимания, как мотает головой Санджи.

— Запросто! — Луффи смеется. — Нужна музыка подходящая, — Санджи давится пивом, чувствуя как нога Луффи трется об его. Он сначала думает, что это случайность, но нет, определенно он так и задумывал. Зоро, по ходу, тоже достается — он слишком часто хмурится, а одна рука Луффи под столом. — Вот, а ты беспокоилась.

— Луффи, мы все беспокоились, — Усопп складывает руки на груди. — Пожалуйста, будь осторожнее. Уезжать с двумя незнакомцами — потенциально опасно. Особенно учитывая твою открывшуюся ориентацию.

— В смысле открывшуюся? — у Санджи хриплый голос, и он отпивает из стакана.

— Я не гей, — уверенно заявляет Луффи.

— Значит, бисексуал, — терпеливо поясняет Нами.

— А, — Луффи взъерошивает свои волосы двумя руками. — Какая разница, как называется. Мне все равно. Но Зоро и Санджи мне нравятся.

Теперь Зоро давится пивом, заходясь в приступе кашля. У него краснеет лицо, а в уголках глаз скапливаются слезы. Санджи почти сочувствует.

— Хорошо, — Усопп оглядывает и Зоро, и Санджи. — Извините, парни, не хочу, чтобы это звучало как угроза, всего лишь предупреждение. Не все так лояльны к геям, как здесь, в баре, и то здесь скорее лояльны к Луффи. В других местах и вправду может быть опасно.

— Мы не ведем себя обычно так открыто, как в тот вечер, — заверяет его Санджи.

— Да хватит беспокоиться о том, что еще даже не произошло, — Луффи откидывается на спинку стула. — Лучше давайте поиграем в стикеры.

Вечер становится похож на нормальный. В общежитии колледжа Санджи часто так собирался с друзьями — они просто болтали или играли в настольные игры. Нами вроде как играет не очень честно: слишком быстро отгадывает написанного у нее на бумажке «Боба Марли», да еще и подсказывает тормозящему Луффи.

— Не знаю, — он моргает и трет нос. На лбу у него красуется «Леонардо Ди Каприо».

— Да как! — даже Зоро не выдерживает, Санджи уже давно сдался. — Актер, снялся в «Титанике», по идее, больше и ничего не надо знать.

— Очень скучный фильм, — Луффи мотает головой. — Ничего из него не помню.

— Вот поэтому я не люблю с тобой играть в стикеры, — Усопп срывает с него бумажку, демонстрируя написанное. — Если тебе не загадать Клинта Иствуда или Брюса Уиллиса, ты, скорее всего, налажаешь.

— Любишь вестерны? — негромко интересуется Санджи.

— Обожаю, — Луффи улыбается. — Пойду возьму еще пива!

Стоит ему покинуть стол, как над ним воцаряется тишина. Нами и Усопп переглядываются. Санджи закуривает, пододвигает к себе пепельницу поближе, Зоро с вызовом пялится на Усоппа. Кажется, тому не по себе.

Нами прокашливается и строго спрашивает:

— Так с кем из вас?

— Догадайся, — Зоро цедит сквозь зубы.

— Можно это останется между нами? — Санджи пихает Зоро под столом, чтобы он был хоть немного повежливее с девушкой.

— Я же говорю — просто спроси у Луффи, — Усопп усмехается. — Он-то вывалит все как на духу.

— Не хочу подробностей, потому и подумала, что, может, они лучше ответят, — Нами ловко расставляет сети, чтобы они в них попались. У Санджи и вправду все холодеет внутри от одной мысли, что Луффи может рассказать. Нами вздыхает и улыбается уже гораздо дружелюбнее: — Вы кажетесь неплохими парнями. И гораздо более приземленными, чем Луффи. Позаботьтесь о нем, ладно?

— Как я могу отказать такой прекрасной девушке, когда она меня о чем-то просит? — улыбается Санджи.

— Хей, — тянет Усопп.

— Хей, — и это уже Зоро своим низким, полным ревности голосом.

— Как будто вы оба собираетесь поспорить со мной, что Нами прекрасная девушка, — Санджи хмыкает. На него наваливаются со спины, ставят перед ним два бокала пива, Луффи крепко обнимает его за шею.

— Куда потом пойдем? Я сегодня без машины, — он пристраивает подбородок на макушке Санджи, пока тот пытается вырваться из захвата.

— А как ты добрался из леса до города? — недоуменно спрашивает Зоро.

— На велосипеде, — Луффи наваливается всем телом на Санджи. И эффект все такой же, как в первый день — словно он метит касаниями кожу. Санджи думает, что, возможно, он помешался, и по возвращению на материк ему придется пройти лечение, но Зоро смотрит на Луффи с таким же голодом.

А Луффи, не стесняясь, льнет к ним обоим.

— Послушай, — говорит Санджи, когда они идут уже в сторону их бунгало. Луффи забрал велосипед со стоянки у супермаркета, катит его рядом и внимательно смотрит на Санджи. — Нам нужен свод правил. Надо быть осторожными, чтобы не нарываться на неприятности.

— Правила? — Луффи с лицом великомученика выдыхает: — Окей.

— Объятия, поцелуи, любые другие тактильные выражения привязанности разрешены только в нашей комнате в бунгало, у тебя дома и совсем немного в том баре, раз уж там все равно всё знают, — выпаливает Санджи.

— В общем, — подводит итог Луффи, — чтобы нас не видели посторонние. Ну, так я и сам знаю.

Санджи хочет возразить, но потом понимает, что так и было: Луффи никогда не трогал их при людях, которым не доверяет.

— Нами мне рассказывала. Про всякие случаи, — он нервно ведет плечом, а руки сжимаются на руле велосипеда. — Некоторые люди просто отморозки, если готовы убивать за предпочтения.

Вновь поднимается это липкое чувство отвращения, которое поселилось в Санджи еще в старшей школе, когда он краем уха услышал о нападении на студента местного колледжа. С тех пор оно только усиливалось, и, хоть он и не был трусом, всегда предпочитал благоразумие открытости.

— Согласен, — Зоро кивает. — В любом случае, Санджи прав, как бы мне этого не хотелось признавать. Осторожность никогда не повредит.

— Окей! — Луффи смеется. — Значит, мы теперь встречаемся втроем? Интересно, мы первые, кто до такого додумался?

— Вряд ли, — единодушно возражают Зоро и Санджи.

Они как раз подходят к крыльцу своего домика, Луффи с любопытством оглядывает небольшую веранду.

— Похож на наш, — он проходит и явно чувствует себя как дома, исследуя первый этаж. — Но больше! — Луффи включает свет на кухне, рассматривая обеденный стол. — Так просторно. Вы тут вдвоем живете?

— Нет, вчетвером. Но вроде наших соседей сегодня быть не должно, — Зоро смотрит на настенные часы. — По крайней мере, до позднего вечера.

Луффи первым поднимается на второй этаж и заходит не в ту дверь, прежде чем Санджи успевает его остановить. Появляется полоска света, Луффи кому-то улыбается и приветствует, а после просто закрывает дверь.

— Не та комната, — он смеется.

— Наша дальше по коридору, — поясняет Зоро, явно раздосадованный, как и Санджи.

Но им везет. Это хотя бы Ло с фирменным выражением вселенской усталости и мировой несправедливости, а не Кид.

— Вы привели гостей без предупреждения.

— Да ладно, — Зоро отмахивается. — Не общежитие ведь, мы будем в своей комнате. Просто музыку послушаем. Больше тебя не побеспокоим.

— Я думал, у тебя смена в больнице, — говорит Санджи, изображая вежливую заинтересованность.

— Скоро пойду.

— Меня зовут Луффи! — машет рукой из глубины коридора.

— Ага, — отвечает Ло, пропадая за дверью.

— Выглядит так, будто у него запор с неделю, — комментирует Луффи, и Санджи заливается смехом.

Он еще не перестал смеяться, когда они переступают через порог комнаты, но Луффи уже умудряется запрыгнуть на него и Зоро с ногами. Поза неудобная чертовски, но у Луффи, оказывается, неплохая растяжка. Кровь от этой мысли бьет Санджи в голову, Луффи приходится придерживать за бедра, хотя не то чтобы Санджи или Зоро были против. Луффи ужасен и бесподобен, он притягивает их к себе за шею, жадничая, сталкивая Зоро и Санджи щеками и губами, и целует сам, кажется, одновременно их двоих.

— Блядь, — выдает Зоро, когда они прерываются. Луффи слезает с них, смеясь.

— Опять вспомнил, как ты меня поприветствовал, когда увидел.

Луффи при встрече смеялся минуты две, потешаясь над их лицами. Санджи и тогда, и сейчас думает, чем он все заслужил, и включает музыку, пока Луффи прижимается к Зоро всем телом.

— Как хочешь? — Зоро выдыхает Луффи в губы, но тот лишь пожимает плечами и подпрыгивает, ноги его плотно обхватывают талию Зоро, и они валятся на кровать Санджи. Она как раз ближе к выходу.

Санджи смотрит, как они барахтаются, слышны редкие смешки Луффи и поцелуи. Луффи так и не расцепляет ноги, Санджи в очередной раз отмечает, что у него костлявые щиколотки, и это… красиво. Особенно красиво они смотрятся на спине Зоро. Санджи прислушивается к ощущениям, хотя бы намек на ревность, но он лишь на мгновение чувствует себя лишним. Чувство испаряется вместе с протянутой в его сторону рукой Луффи и его улыбкой.

— Санджи? — он просто зовет, без каких-либо подтекстов, что полностью устраивает Санджи.

Зоро приподнимает голову и дарит ему очередную улыбку-оскал, так и подначивая. Санджи фыркает.

— Нам стоит сдвинуть кровати, — говорит он и идет к многострадальной тумбочке, которую они возвращают на место каждое утро вместе с Зоро.

Пока Зоро и Луффи сдвигают кровати, Санджи прислушивается к шуму в коридоре. Хлопает входная дверь, он выглядывает на первый этаж, и так есть — они остались одни.

Луффи хватает его со спины, затаскивая обратно в комнату.

— Какого черта, ты, кретин, — Луффи его даже на пару секунд приподнимает, что вызывает больший поток ругани.

— Санджи, ты такой смешной, — он роняет Санджи на кровать и сам падает поверх. Трется носом о щеку, как кот, только Луффи большой, дикий и абсолютно сумасшедший кот. Не то чтобы это заставляет Санджи смягчиться, гладит он его по волосам не от большой нежности. А просто. Что с него взять.

Зоро наблюдает за ними, приподнявшись на локте, лежит до сих пор в своей ужасной вырвиглазной рубашке, которую купил в первый день прилета, и шортах с огромным количеством карманов. Он расслаблен, и Санджи прослеживает в очередной раз его такую четкую и красивую линию челюсти. Санджи прикрывает глаза, стараясь отключить мозг хотя бы на минуточку, перестать оценивать ситуацию и анализировать чувства. Луффи, лизнув его шею и притираясь бедрами теснее, очень неплохо помогает.

— Странно, что вы до сих пор одеты, — язвительно хрипит Санджи, но Луффи воспринимает его слова как призыв к действию.

— А ведь точно, — он устраивается на его бедрах и стягивает с себя футболку. С шеи у него свисают какие-то мелкие деревянные бусы, которые Санджи раньше не заметил.

Зоро перекрывает верхний свет, наклоняясь и утягивая его в поцелуй. Санджи прошивает возбуждение особенно ярко, до этого момента оно почти не ощущалось, а сейчас стало таким явным, что он с трудом давит стон. Зоро придерживает его за подбородок и углубляет поцелуй. Луффи, то ли заскучавший, то ли обнаглевший, трется бедрами о член Санджи, и, хоть до сих пор сквозь одежду, ощущений не меньше. Луффи гладит его торс, кожа на руках у него грубоватая… Точно, турник, отголоском звучит у Санджи в голове. А еще Луффи сжимает чуть сильнее, чем нужно, чем Санджи привык, но он не против.

— Раздевайтесь, — Луффи укладывается на Санджи, кожа к коже — и сейчас до Санджи доходит, что тот расстегнул его рубаху.

— Раскомандовался, — усмехается Зоро, стягивая с себя одежду.

Луффи не обращает на это внимания, слишком занятый своими шортами. Едва он оказывается обнаженным, Санджи притягивает его, устраивая спиной к себе между ним и Зоро. Луффи, как будто за несколько секунд изголодавшийся без тактильного контакта, прижимается к нему всем телом, еще и порывается притянуть к себе Зоро.

— Подожди, Луффи! — Зоро наклоняется к своей тумбочке, достает презервативы и смазку и только потом позволяет Луффи прижать его к себе.

Луффи жадно целует его, и Зоро не глядя передает Санджи смазку.

— Луффи, — Санджи негромко зовет его. — Сожми бедра покрепче.

Как ни странно, тот слушается с первого раза. И даже не замечает, когда Санджи наносит на его разгоряченную кожу смазку, лишь стонет прямо в рот Зоро, когда Санджи скользит между его бедер членом. Он подается назад, но Санджи его придерживает.

— Не двигайся, — Санджи видит, как ухмыляется Зоро. Тот обхватывает Луффи за талию, еще больше фиксируя, и кусает его за плечо.

— Хочу двигаться, — хнычет Луффи с придыханием.

Зоро смотрит на Санджи в упор, пока тот не отвечает ему таким же прямым взглядом, а после тянется через Луффи и нежно, почти невесомо целует его в уголок губ. Санджи подается чуть вперед, приоткрывает рот, поцелуй выходит совсем коротким — Луффи требовательно тянет Зоро к себе. У Санджи кружится голова, ощущений опять слишком много, и он утыкается лбом в плечо Луффи, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Санджи проезжается между его ягодиц членом, Луффи тут же подается ему навстречу. Санджи не может вспомнить — неужели тот так же хрипло стонал в прошлый раз? Он закидывает руку на шею Санджи, отклоняет голову и смазано целует его в губы.

— Маломаломало, — бормочет Луффи, Санджи даже не сразу понимает, о чем он. — Быстрее.

Санджи лишь усмехается, прикусывает его губы, продолжая в своем размеренном темпе двигаться между его крепких гладких бедер. Зоро целует шею Луффи, гладит его живот, пока тот не стонет его имя и не закидывает ногу к нему на талию, прижимая ближе.

— Какая… приятная встреча, — еле сдерживает смех Санджи, когда член Зоро скользит по промежности Луффи, соприкасаясь с членом Санджи.

А вот Луффи хохочет без стеснения, пока Зоро не толкается бедрами — жестко и быстро, смех Луффи быстро сменяется сдавленным вздохом.

— Почему так приятно? — Луффи цепляется в волосы Санджи, почти больно.

Санджи обхватывает член Луффи и кивком призывает Зоро продолжать двигаться дальше. Он берет рукой такой же темп, как и у Зоро, а другой прикрывает рот разгорячившегося Луффи.

В каком-то смысле это помогает. Луффи вылизывает его ладонь, а потом и вовсе втягивает пальцы в рот, обсасывая, еле задевая острыми зубами кожу. Язык у него такой горячий, он скользит между пальцами. и Санджи стонет, у него на мгновение темнеет перед глазами, он оттягивает свой оргазм как может. Он кусает Луффи за лопатку, ускоряя движения рукой, и, когда чувствует его семя, отпускает себя — беспорядочно толкается, скользя членом между ягодиц Луффи, и кончает.

Санджи приходит в себя от прикосновения теплого влажного полотенца к животу. Он лениво приоткрывает глаза и наталкивается взглядом на Зоро, который аккуратно стирает с него остатки смазки и спермы. Санджи вздрагивает, и Зоро поднимает голову:

— Проснулся? — он уже в шортах, Луффи лежит на животе и негромко сопит в подушку, тоже задремав.

Санджи ласково, его тело еще полно истомы, проводит рукой по волосам Зоро. Тот подтягивается, обнимает Санджи, накрывая собой. Они целуются лениво, не переставая улыбаться. Это отдается по всему телу, Санджи кажется, что у него внутри что-то звенит, и он до сих пор чувствует себя оглушенным.

— Мы психи, — выдыхает он в губы Зоро, и тот смеется, как может смеяться только счастливый человек. — Полнейшие.

Луффи приподнимается на подушках и наваливается на Зоро с Санджи, обнимая их, и мгновенно засыпает снова.

— Нам тут нельзя ночевать втроем, — негромко говорит Санджи, продолжая поглаживать Зоро по спине.

— Полчаса ему дадим и будем выбираться, — Зоро опускает руку на макушку Луффи. — Завтра все равно выходной.

***

Луффи быстро находит решение — оно состоит в том, чтобы взять машину Нами. Правда, та, окинув их строгим взглядом, не сходя с крыльца, отказывает.

— Я сама вас отвезу, — самый строгий взгляд получает почему-то Зоро, но он только кривится.

— Йе-ху! — Луффи подпрыгивает на месте, поднимая свой велик над головой.

— Поедем на машине мамы, — с некими мстительными нотками в голосе говорит Нами. Санджи не может ее осуждать — все-таки время близится к полуночи, а они ее вытащили из дома, но — в чем состоит месть?

Он понимает, когда оказывается в открытом кузове пикапа вместе с ящиками из-под мандаринов, Зоро, велосипедом Луффи и самим Луффи. Последнего не смущает буквально ничего: на выезде из города он встает во весь рост, придерживаясь за водительскую кабину. Встречные потоки ночного воздуха треплют его волосы и раздувают парусом красную рубаху. Луффи вскидывает руки и кричит что-то в небо.

— Аккуратнее, — вяло одергивает его Санджи. Сам он держится за край кузова, чтобы не вылететь оттуда на каком-нибудь резком повороте, Зоро вообще вцепился в жестяной бок, как будто готов его оторвать.

Ящики гремят, подпрыгивая на кочках, один из них прилетает Санджи по ноге, и тот негромко сквозь зубы матерится. Зоро тем временем ловит Луффи — Нами слишком резко затормозила, и того занесло, — просто поднимает к нему руки, направляя падение, и тот приземляется прямо на колени.

— Прости, Зоро, — Луффи хоть и устраивается поудобнее, но не выпускает из вида недовольное выражение на лице Зоро.

— Спасибо, Нами! — Луффи выпрыгивает первым, когда они оказываются у его дома.

— С тебя экскурсия в парке, — она улыбается ему. — И чтобы никого больше не терял.

— Конечно!

— Спасибо, Нами, — благодарит Санджи, нагнувшись к окну машины.

Она смотрит на него с каким-то сочувствием:

— Вы хоть понимаете, во что ввязались? — Нами провожает взглядом Зоро, идущего вслед за Луффи к бунгало. — Отношения на двоих уже непросто, а вас трое, — она замолкает, но не трогается с места. Санджи закуривает в воцарившейся тишине, не зная даже, что можно ответить. — Когда вы уезжаете?

Одним вопросом Нами быстро опускает Санджи на землю. Не то чтобы он думал, что будет что-то, да и он вообще старался не думать о будущем, варясь в своих мыслях и чувствах в настоящем.

— Через полтора месяца, — он слышит, как горит бумага сигареты, когда втягивает дым.

Теперь Нами смотрит на него с полноценным сочувствием:

— Ну, что ж, — она легко улыбается. — Удачи.

— Санджи! — Луффи зовет его, высунувшись из окна. — Давай поедим!

— Сейчас! — Санджи поворачивается обратно к Нами.

— Что-то хочешь сказать?

Санджи молчит некоторое время, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Нами вряд ли бы спросила просто так, скорее всего, они и вправду были слишком очевидны. Санджи приходит на ум, как у Зоро блестят глаза при взгляде на него и на Луффи, и как он не слышал Нами, слишком увлеченный каким-то бессмысленным разговором, когда та попросила его помочь с дверью гаража, которую заклинило.

— Нет, ничего такого, — он улыбается ей. — Хорошо тебе доехать.

— Спасибо, Санджи. Хорошо провести время, — она мягко трогается с места, и совсем скоро синий пикап скрывается за поворотом.

Санджи переступает порог дома, и на него со спины сразу напрыгивает Луффи, крепко обхватывает его талию ногами и обнимает за шею.

— На кухню, — командует он, указывая направление рукой.

— Слезь с меня, мелкий засранец, — Санджи пытается его скинуть и расцепить ноги, но Луффи лишь смеется. Возможно, Санджи плохо старается. Возможно.

Луффи вдруг легко отводит густую, вечно мешающую челку с лица Санджи и прикрывает глаза. Его ладони теплые и приятные, и Санджи, как будто повинуясь жесту, останавливается. В доме стоит такая тишина, что он отчетливо слышит дыхание Луффи — оно пахнет кофе, — и как гулко стучит его сердце. Кажется, он почти чувствует это где-то около лопатки — там, где Луффи прижимается к нему.

Санджи хочет спросить, что все это значит, но тут Луффи аккуратно, без присущего ему напора, целует его за ухом, заставляя вздрогнуть всем телом.

А потом и вовсе слезает.

— Пойдем? — Луффи тянет его за собой на кухню.

Зоро расположился на том же месте, где и завтракал пять дней назад. Санджи почти неосознанно тянется к нему и целует, совершенно неожиданно ловя себя на мысли, что умудрился соскучиться.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Луффи и улыбается. На недоуменные взгляды отвечает: — Когда вы такие. Хотя, когда вы спорите, тоже мне нравитесь — вы забавные.

— Итак, — Санджи легко улыбается. — Что ты хочешь на ужин, Луффи?

— Жареную рыбу! — без раздумий отвечает он.

— А ты? — обращается он к Зоро.

— Жареная рыба меня устроит, — он хмыкает. — Тебе помочь?

Санджи кивает и прячет улыбку, опустив голову.

Весь следующий день напоминает лучший день летних каникул, когда можно просто беззаботно заниматься разной ерундой, а родители уехали куда-то далеко к родственникам. Он оторван от нормальной реальности, к которой так давно привык Санджи; его иногда посещает мысль, что все происходит не наяву. С самого утра они идут на пляж и долго ныряют. Луффи показывает им коралловый риф, тыкает пальцем в проплывающих мимо ярких рыб с непроизносимыми названиями на гавайском. Они остаются там настолько долго, насколько возможно, пока солнце не встает высоко над их головами, обжигая голые плечи.

Следующие часы тянутся долго — как будто время вязнет в душном воздухе. Санджи обнаруживает еще две двери в гостиной, которые ведут в спальни такого же размера, как у Луффи, но они все равно остаются в одной кровати. Зоро отрубается, лишь прикрыв глаза рукой от яркого света. Санджи устраивается на его плече, и они еще недолго разговаривают с Луффи — он рассказывает, что работает в национальном парке Халеакала, что расположился не так далеко от города. Санджи становится ясно, откуда Луффи столько всего знает про местную природу, но он стопорится, когда пытается рассказать Санджи легенду про какого-то бога.

— Мауи, наверное? — предполагает Санджи, беззвучно сотрясаясь от смеха.

— Точно! Так ты знаешь ее? — зевая, говорит Луффи.

— Нет, просто так называется этот остров.

— Хитро, — выдает Луффи, проваливаясь в сон.

Звон, поселившийся в теле со вчерашнего вечера, как будто нарастает. Санджи хочется улыбаться без особой на то причины, особенно когда Луффи и Зоро льнут к нему сразу с двух сторон. Дневной сон заканчивается в тот момент, когда разгоряченный Зоро прижимается к нему со спины, мажет влажными губами по шее.

Луффи со скептицизмом и жадностью рассматривает, как Зоро растягивает Санджи. Его взгляд точно изучает внимательно каждую линию, каждую мышцу, отчего Санджи боится, что все закончится гораздо раньше, чем хотелось бы. Луффи остается в стороне, хотя щеки у него горят от румянца, даже на предложение Зоро он отказывается и говорит, что хочет просто посмотреть.

Совсем скоро Санджи забывает о Луффи на время, сосредотачиваясь на руках Зоро, его тяжелом дыхании и невозможной близости. Зоро опять это делает — смотрит долго и прямо ему в глаза, как будто пытается вынуть душу. Санджи чувствует себя странно уязвимым и одновременно защищенным. Медленные размеренные движения, сознание Санджи затуманено ощущениями, в то же время он так ярко подмечает мелкие детали — испарина на груди Зоро, его сильное плечо, яркие бумажные ленты под потолком.

Луффи напоминает о себе, притянув Зоро в поцелуй, пока тот входит до упора в Санджи. Он с трудом приподнимается на локтях, чувствуя себя по-хорошему пьяным, и Санджи уже втянут в поцелуй на троих — такой же неаккуратный, смазанный, как вчера вечером, абсолютно беспорядочный.

— Тебе нравится? — уже после спрашивает Луффи. — Выглядит, если честно, как-то странно.

Санджи смеется. Так вот почему у него в самом начале был такой недоуменный взгляд.

— Да, нравится.

— А тебе? — Луффи гладит Зоро по волосам, пока тот устроился у него на животе.

— Когда мне в задницу член засовывают? — он фыркает. — Ну, тут много факторов. Но с Санджи нравится.

— Я тогда тоже хочу попробовать, — задумчиво произносит Луффи.

Зоро и Санджи негромко смеются, Санджи притягивает Луффи и целует его в нос, тот сначала морщится, а потом улыбается.

— Не сегодня.

— Конечно, не сегодня, еще полно времени впереди, — Луффи соскальзывает с кровати. — Давайте поедим?

Он на ходу натягивает шорты и пропадает в коридоре. Санджи замечает, как Зоро на мгновение хмурится, провожая взглядом Луффи. И, Санджи готов поставить пять баксов, он знает, о чем думает Зоро.

Поздно вечером Санджи отвоевывает ключи от машины у Луффи.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты нас угробил, — Луффи сдается, вкладывает брелок в руку Санджи.

— Жаль, что у вас машину нельзя оставить, — он садится сзади, но не пристегивается. Локтями упирается в сиденья Зоро и Санджи, устраиваясь поудобнее.

За спиной остается дикий пляж и домик, прикрытый со всех сторон высокими деревьями. Они еще раз ходили к океану, уже ближе к вечеру, в закатные часы. Санджи впервые видел такое небо — оно окрасилось в фиолетовый на недолгие минуты, у самого горизонта насыщенно красное и оранжево-желтое над головой. Луффи посмеивался, глядя, как Зоро и Санджи пялятся с открытыми ртами на развернувшуюся картину. Шум прибоя, смех Луффи и крики морских птиц — все окутывало, погружая в еще большее ощущение нереальности.

Луффи уезжает, оставляя Зоро и Санджи недалеко от их бунгало. В студенческом городке стоит тишина, прерываемая только пением сверчков, подошвы их кед поскрипывают об гравий на объездной дороге. Они идут, едва соприкасаясь плечами, разговаривать у обоих нет сил. В бунгало негромко играет музыка из радио, Ло и Кид о чем-то спорят на кухне, и Санджи слишком четко ощущает разницу между сутками, проведенными с Луффи, и этим вечером. Зоро тоже выглядит как будто оглушенным.

Они так и не обмениваются ни словом, идут готовиться ко сну, и только сдвигая кровати, Санджи спрашивает:

— А что будет, когда мы вернемся на материк?

Зоро устало смотрит на него и пожимает плечами:

— До этого еще полтора месяца, — он выключает свет и ложится. Санджи еще некоторое время нависает над ним, держа в руках легкое одеяло. — Не забивай себе голову.

Проще сказать, чем сделать. Даже когда Зоро обнимает Санджи, тревожные мысли не уходят. Иногда так хочется, чтобы чувства были хоть с каким-нибудь пультом управления — раз, и сделал их потише.

***  
Луффи не любит просто сидеть и разговаривать. Он не разбирается в современных и классических писателях, не может назвать толком ни одного популярного исполнителя, не читает газет и не принадлежит никакой политической партии. Зато на пляже он ловит в шляпу маленького осьминога с кольцами цвета сапфира по всему телу и демонстрирует его в первую очередь Зоро, пока тот сидит в тени огромного пляжного зонта.

— Ого.

Санджи тоже тянется посмотреть, пока Нами с Усоппом слишком заняты приготовлением коктейля в кокосе.

— Красивый? — Луффи улыбается. Когда Санджи тянется рукой к шляпе, он ловко отводит ее в сторону. Осьминожка весьма активно шевелит щупальцами, то приподнимаясь, то опускаясь, как будто раскачивается для прыжка. 

— Что у тебя там, Луффи? — спокойно интересуется Нами, ловко дырявя кокос. Она бросает мимолетный взгляд, и ее лицо искажается в ужасе: — Где ты его, черт возьми, взял и зачем принес?

— Поймал недалеко от берега. Видимо, приливом прибило. Я его сейчас отпущу, просто хотел показать Зоро и Санджи.

— Он тебя точно не трогал? — страдальчески выдыхает Усопп и поясняет: — Он ядовит. Нам лучше пойти в другое место, если хотим спокойно поплавать.

Нами передергивает, явно от одной мысли, что было бы, если бы она зашла в воду.

— Ну, просто он бы уплыл, а вы его так бы и не увидели, — говорит Луффи, пока вместе с Зоро и Санджи идут к самой кромке берега.

— Как ты вообще умудрился его поймать? — Санджи теперь с подозрением поглядывает на опасную тварь.

— Нужно действовать очень быстро, — поучительно произносит Луффи. — В детстве мы с братьями ловили иногда рыб и продавали их туристам. Рыбы-клоуны, попугаи, зебросомы, ангелы там всякие — на крючок их, конечно, можно поймать, да и сачком, но ранить легко. Поэтому ловили руками.

— Звучит как что-то незаконное, — флегматично замечает Зоро, Луффи только смеется.

— Кто знает, — они заходят в воду где-то по колено. — Теперь его надо бросить подальше и спасаться бегством — они мстительны и агрессивны.

— Зачем ты нас тогда с собой взял? — орет Санджи, пока Луффи выпускает осьминога в воду и они, цепляясь все трое друг за друга, выбираются оттуда на всех парах. Ноги, как назло, вязнут в мягком мелком песке, Луффи смеется и тянет их с Зоро за собой. Испуг вперемешку с восторгом — Санджи давно такого не испытывал.

Луффи не особенно знает, что такое встречаться. Санджи, в принципе, тоже — он слабо представляет, как они втроем усядутся в ресторане, будут держаться за руки и смотреть друг другу в глаза. Этого с изобилием хватает, когда они остаются дома, но после работы Луффи заходит за ними, и они или идут в бар, чтобы танцевать и пить в окружении его друзей, или едут на пляж в десяти милях от города, или просто шатаются по городу. Они один раз идут в кино — казалось бы, это уже больше похоже на свидание. В кинотеатр, под открытым небом, но без машины и без колонки, они забираются на какой-то близлежащий сарай и оттуда смотрят старый дурацкий фильм, предполагая, о чем вообще там может идти речь. Луффи старательно озвучивает персонажей, неся такую ерунду, что если бы не Зоро, Санджи бы точно свалился от смеха с крыши.

Странно, что в эти пять или шесть дней умещается событий больше, чем обычно за неделю. Голова кружится от такого калейдоскопа впечатлений, но выходит с работы Санджи в предвкушении от предстоящего вечера. Поэтому он резко тормозит, когда видит одинокого Зоро, стоящего на крыльце.

— Он что-нибудь говорил о том, что сегодня не придет? — Зоро чешет затылок.

Санджи пожимает плечами и закуривает:

— Не помню такого.

— А телефон у него есть? — Санджи отрицательно качает головой, и Зоро недовольно кривится. — Есть смысл его вообще ждать?

— Подозреваю, что нет, — Санджи поправляет рюкзак с формой за плечами. — Возможно, он укатил к своим друзьям или что-нибудь еще.

Неприятное ревностное чувство разливается где-то внутри живота. С одной стороны, они ничего друг другу и не обещали, а с другой… Санджи выдыхает дым, наблюдает, как он поднимается к одинокому фонарю над входом, и поворачивается к Зоро.

— Ого, — он не сдерживает насмешки. — Кажется, кто-то ревнует.

У Зоро убийственное выражение лица, настоящий головорез. Санджи негромко посмеивается, представляя, как он с таким же видом натирает бокалы в баре или подает напитки. Зоро сам неоднократно признавался, что ему не нравится работать барменом, уж лучше бы он пошел в спасатели, но замалчивает причину, по которой «оказался на побегушках у яппи», как он сам выражается.

— Сам-то, — Зоро кривится, ковыряет газон кроссовком. Оглядывается еще раз, напоследок, и предлагает: — В кафе?

— Это свидание? — ехидно уточняет Санджи.

— Ну, да, — без обиняков отвечает Зоро, уже идя на выход из двора. Санджи тупо пялится ему в спину с минуту, прежде чем нагнать. — Что за тупые вопросы?

— Почему это тупые? — взвивается он, пихая Зоро под локоть.

— Мы вроде выяснили этот вопрос еще неделю назад, вот поэтому, — Зоро не остается в долгу, правда, скоро им надоедает пихаться, и получается, что они просто идут, прижавшись друг к другу.

— Да, но потом появился Луффи. И наш двухколесный велосипед стал трехколесным. И как бы в парах мы остаемся в отношениях? — Санджи впервые задается этим вопросом и теперь даже немного озадачивается. — И вообще мы с Луффи…

— Конечно в отношениях, — Зоро смотрит на него, как на распоследнего идиота. — У вас с Луффи, например, — он замолкает, видимо, тщательно подбирая слова, а потом говорит только: — И у нас с тобой. И вот.

— Это было очень поэтично, мое сердце все трепещет от таких слов, — фыркает Санджи.

— Как ты меня иногда бесишь, — и это уже не похоже на их ежедневные огрызания, Зоро словно и правда раздражен. Санджи уже готов вскинуться, но Зоро продолжает: — Разговоры, разговоры, куча мыслей, действия для тебя вообще ничего не значат? Вот он я, здесь, рядом, какая разница, что я говорю?

— Ага, еще скажи, что и на Гавайи ты приехал ради меня, — насмешливо произносит Санджи и тут же осекается, когда смотрит на Зоро.

— Не скажу, — они стоят в маленьком проулке, у Зоро руки сложены на груди, и он смотрит Санджи прямо в глаза. — Ради такого говнюка разве бы поехал?

Где-то в этот момент в голове у Санджи что-то трескается — наверное, осознание, каким он идиотом был где-то с конца прошлого октября. Зоро, конечно, тоже хорош — нельзя же себя одного обвинять, — ничего не объяснял и не пытался, а сейчас вот.

Санджи ловит Зоро — вовремя обхватывает его за талию, чтобы тот не успел уйти. Они так и стоят, дышат друг другу в уши.

— Мне нужно заниматься какой-нибудь херней типа извиняться или еще что-нибудь такое? — Санджи все-таки подает голос.

Зоро усмехается и качает головой:

— Нет.

От Зоро приятно пахнет крепким кофе и немного алкоголем, а еще он теплый, и Санджи ощущает его мышцы сквозь футболку. Он воровато оглядывается, проверяя, до сих пор ли они одни, и ведет носом по щеке Зоро. Поцелуй получается неторопливым, и у Санджи аж колени подкашиваются, когда Зоро крепко обнимает его.

***  
— А что насчет Луффи? — спрашивает Санджи, когда они сидят вместе в прибрежном кафе. Их обнаженные щиколотки соприкасаются под столом, они полностью расслаблены после одной «маргариты» и большой порции фахитоса на двоих.

— А что с ним? — Зоро листает заламинированные страницы меню.

— Это просто курортный роман, или не совсем? — как бы невзначай говорит Санджи.

Почти не заметно, но Санджи выхватывает это маленькое движение — Зоро сжимает меню чуть сильнее.

— Это уже не только нам решать.

Санджи невпопад вспоминает почему-то, как одним утром он стоял на пороге кухни в доме Луффи и просто наблюдал за ним и Зоро. Зоро сидел на стуле, Луффи перед ним на столе, поставив обнаженные ступни на его бедра. Луффи ел что-то оставшееся со вчерашнего вечера и потом молча протянул кусочек мяса на вилке Зоро. Тот не отказался, Луффи что-то еще говорил, и они негромко смеялись, пока Зоро не улегся к нему на колени головой. Санджи тогда почувствовал себя вуайеристом, который заглядывает в чужие окна в надежде украсть чье-то хорошее воспоминание, сделав своим. В груди ныло от нежности к ним двоим.

— Да ладно, — Санджи улыбается Зоро. — У нас есть еще целый месяц, не будем об этом заморачиваться.

Когда и на следующий день Луффи не появляется, они едут к нему домой. Тот тоже оказывается пустым. Санджи не то чтобы беспокоится, но вот Зоро всю обратную дорогу мрачно пялится в окно и даже не спорит с Санджи насчет музыки. Они останавливаются у бара, в котором неоднократно проводили вечер вместе с Луффи, и, не успев поздороваться с хозяйкой бара, слышат, как их зовут Усопп и Нами.

— Давайте играть в покер, — Нами азартно улыбается, ловко тасуя карты. Санджи с грустью думает, что, скорее всего, уйдет из бара без денег.

Так и оказывается. Зоро проигрывает половину своих чаевых, недооценив умение Усоппа блефовать. Судя по виду, это его не особенно волнует, он больше смотрит по сторонам, чем на стол, даже во время игры. Усопп вместе с Нами радостно пересчитывают деньги.

— Вы так туристов разводите? — лениво интересуется Санджи, закурив.

— Нет, ну что ты! — притворно возмущается Нами.

— А где Луффи? — не выдерживает Зоро первым.

— На работе, — отвечает Усопп. — Он вам не сказал? Похоже на него. Он работает посменно в парке…

— Халеакала, ага, — мрачно говорит Санджи.

— Он, наверное, как и всегда, просто забыл предупредить, — Усопп пожимает плечами. — Не бойтесь, он не сбежал от вас. Если бы он захотел как-то прекратить… э-э-э, ваше общение, он бы сказал об этом напрямую.

Последнее он говорит больше Зоро. Санджи старается не смеяться, но слишком уж это забавно, как Усопп заботится о нем, и то, как очевиден Зоро.

— Он вернется завтра вечером, — беззаботно говорит Нами. — Ну, что, еще партию?

Через день у них как раз выходной, поэтому, позавтракав, Зоро и Санджи садятся в арендованную машину и отправляются к дому Луффи. Ее оставляют на въезде, на холм, где расположено бунгало, они поднимаются пешком. До крыльца остается всего несколько футов, когда раздается голос:

— Вообще-то это частная территория, — Санджи оглядывается, чтобы увидеть говорящего, но замечает только коленки, торчащие из-за высокой травы неухоженного газона.

— То же самое тебе хотел сказать, — отвечает Зоро.

Парень приподнимается на локтях, по-пижонски отводит ковбойскую шляпу на затылок и почти ласково улыбается им:

— Чего сказал?

— Вы, должно быть, Зоро и Санджи, — новый голос разрезает тишину джунглей. Его обладатель, светловолосый и высокий, стоит на веранде с потрескавшейся кружкой в руках, из которой так любил пить кофе Санджи. — Я Сабо. А с Эйсом вы уже, видимо, познакомились.

— Привет, — Санджи улыбается как можно дружелюбнее, пока Зоро и Эйс сверлят друг друга взглядами. — Наслышаны о вас.

Он начинает продумывать пути отступления — идея знакомиться с братьями Луффи его не очень привлекает. Но сам Луффи тут как тут — он, видимо, был с другой стороны крыши и сейчас легко и ловко идет к самому краю:

— Хей, Зоро! Санджи! Я скучал, — он смеется. — Давайте пообедаем все вместе.

— Отличная идея. Да ведь, Эйс? — Сабо обращается к брату с нажимом, и тот, цыкнув, кивает.

— Будет что-то вроде благодарности за то, что вы приглядывали за Луффи, — Эйс поднимается с земли и идет к ним. Санджи отмечает, что он тоже темноволосый, как и Луффи, но на этом сходство, по большому счету, заканчивается. Может, только какие-то детали, например, они одинаково складывают руки на груди.

— Мы на самом деле уже поели… — начинает Санджи, но Зоро идет вслед за Эйсом в дом. Приходится придержать его за локоть: — Нам нельзя тут оставаться.

Зоро морщится и смотрит на Луффи, который спускается с крыши без лестницы.

— Вы же останетесь? — он улыбается. — Мы с Эйсом наловили моллюсков.

— Может, все обойдется? — оптимистично предполагает Зоро и идет в дом.

«Ничего не обойдется», — хочет крикнуть Санджи ему вслед, но только натыкается на приветливый взгляд Сабо.

— Ты же Санджи? Луффи говорил, что ты отлично готовишь…

— Лучше всех! — кричит Луффи, уходя в дом.

— Поможешь мне с рагу?

Санджи это все слишком напоминает ужин у родителей девушки, с которой он начал встречаться. Только вместо девушки — Луффи, а вместо родителей — братья, которые принимают их за простых друзей.

— У меня всегда подгорает, и, мне кажется, моллюски получаются суховатыми, — делится Сабо. — Так, что тут у нас…

Санджи думает, насколько сейчас будет малодушно сбежать в окно. В то же время Сабо вроде выглядит неплохим малым, возможно, реакция будет примерно такой же, как и у друзей Луффи? Санджи остается только надеяться.

Из гостиной доносятся голоса Зоро и Эйса, смех Луффи, и еще какие-то звуки — возможно, они доламывают диван. Сабо тоже прислушивается, но потом пожимает плечами. Он рассказывает про свою работу, отвечая на вежливые вопросы Санджи, расспрашивает его про университет и ресторан. У них даже находятся какие-то общие интересы — книги и фильмы. Они обсуждают «Гроздья гнева», когда на кухню заходит Луффи и повисает на Санджи со спины.

Сабо осекается на полуслове, Санджи четко видит, как его брови ползут вверх, когда Луффи тянется за поцелуем.

— Прекрати, — шипит Санджи. Кажется, у него волосы на затылке дыбом становятся, прямо как у недовольного кота.

— Почему? — не то чтобы Луффи и вправду интересовал ответ на этот вопрос. — Мы три дня не виделись, и я соскучился.

Санджи очень вежливо улыбается Сабо, стараясь передать ему что-нибудь вроде: «ох уж этот Луффи», в это время пытаясь его отцепить:

— Я готовлю, а ты мешаешь, — Луффи все-таки успевает чмокнуть его в губы и только после этого покидает кухню. Кровь тут же приливает к щекам, они начинают гореть, как никогда прежде, и Санджи трогает их прохладными руками.

— Не стоит так нервничать, — понимающе говорит Сабо. — Все нормально, мы с Эйсом лояльные к этому. Хотя, конечно, нельзя сказать, что я не удивлен, — он заглядывает под крышку сковородки и помешивает, пока Санджи пьет воду. — Даже не тому, что Луффи привлекают мужчины, а тому, что его вообще кто-то привлекает.

— Вот как? — Санджи не знает, что сказать, а вариант с окном и побегом становится особенно привлекателен.

— Да, он никогда особенно не интересовался романтическими отношениями, — Сабо улыбается. 

— Вот это я везунчик, — Санджи чувствует себя механической куклой, у которой есть набор необходимых фраз, и она их повторяет по кругу. Санджи тоже заглядывает в сковородку, выключает огонь на плите: — Ну, нужно двадцать минут, чтобы оно постояло. А я пока пойду покурю во дворе.

Зоро выходит к нему, потягиваясь и разминаясь.

— Расслабься, — призывает он.

— Надо просто сказать Луффи, чтобы он ничего не говорил, — Санджи нервно жует фильтр. — Он не всегда идет поперек просьбам.

— Как ты это объяснишь? — спокойно говорит Зоро. — В смысле, он доверяет им и доверяет нам. У него нет причин скрывать что-либо. Кроме того, может, он уже сказал?

Санджи устало смотрит на него:

— Почему ты одновременно такой тупой и такой умный?

У них завязывается короткая потасовка. Страдает только прическа Санджи и шорты Зоро — у них рвется шлейка. Возвращается в дом Санджи уже в приподнятом настроении, правда, улетучивается оно почти сразу, как они садятся за стол. Каждому достается бутылка холодного пива, Сабо наливает себе его в бокал, как и Санджи, а Зоро, Луффи и Эйс собираются пить прямо из бутылок.

Именно тогда Сабо и спрашивает:

— А как вы познакомились? — он так мило вежлив, и его явно распирает любопытство. — Если не секрет.

И это именно в тот момент, когда Санджи набрал полный рот рагу.

— Да, мне тоже интересно, — улыбается Эйс.

Раньше Санджи казалось, что самая неприятная информация, которую можно выдать братьям Луффи, это то, что они встречаются втроем. Но, если учесть историю знакомства...

— В баре, — просто отвечает Зоро, и Санджи с облегчением выдыхает.

— Это смешная история, — Луффи улыбается.

— Не надо, — предупреждает его Санджи, нахмурившись, и Луффи так и застывает с открытым ртом.

— Почему не надо? — удивляется Сабо.

— Ну, — Санджи виновато улыбается. — Это знакомство в баре, я был пьян.

— То есть ты с ним изначально познакомился, — озадаченно произносит Эйс, — а потом Луффи начал встречаться с Зоро?

— Почему с Зоро? — недоуменно переспрашивает Сабо. — Разве не с Санджи?

Сам Зоро в это время молчит и просто наворачивает рагу. Санджи думает, что ему стоило последовать его примеру. Молчать и есть.

— А почему с Санджи? — явно перестав что-либо понимать, говорит Эйс.

— А почему не сразу с двумя? — весело вставляет Луффи.

Сабо смеется, переводя взгляд с Зоро на Санджи, но те молчат. Санджи запихивает в себя еще ложку рагу, думая, что напоследок хоть поел неплохо.

— Смешная шутка, — улыбается Сабо. — Это же шутка?

— Нет, — серьезно отвечает Луффи.

Эйс откидывается на спинку стула, тяжело вздохнув. У Сабо в руке трескается стакан, и пиво льется на его светлые льняные брюки.

— Извините, — он уходит в сторону кухни.

Эйс несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь, видимо, осознать и что-нибудь спросить. Внутри него идет какая-то борьба, по лицу так и пляшут эмоции от гнева до любопытства.

— А как это вообще втроем встречаться? — все-таки спрашивает он у Луффи, когда Сабо возвращается уже в потрепанных домашних шортах.

— Так же, как и вдвоем, наверное, в чем разница-то? — Луффи так смотрит на Эйса, как будто он спрашивает несусветные глупости.

— О боже, — Сабо зажмуривается и прикрывает рукой глаза.

— Зачем ты вообще это представляешь? — говорит ему Эйс, словно точно знает, о чем тот думает, и обращается к Зоро и Санджи: — А вы ничего не хотите сказать?

— Рагу очень вкусное, — флегматично отвечает Зоро.

Санджи тут же подхватывает:

— Пиво неплохое.

Луффи смеется, пока братья измученно смотрят на него.

— Мне просто интересно — ты хоть что-нибудь делаешь по-человечески? — страдальчески выдает Эйс.

После обеда, прошедшего в тишине, Луффи, Зоро и Санджи начинают собираться в город. Луффи прихватывает с собой полотенце на всякий случай и собирает полный рюкзак еды. С этим всем он уходит вперед, к арендованной машине, а Эйс и Сабо задерживают Зоро и Санджи.

У Сабо уже не такое приветливое лицо, он смотрит на них в упор тяжелым взглядом. Эйс усмехается, засунув руки глубоко в карманы шорт:

— Когда вы там уезжаете, студентики?

Санджи неторопливо вытаскивает сигарету из пачки и закуривает, прикрыв рукой огонек. Зоро почти копирует позу Эйса, только плечи у него более расслаблены.

— Через месяц, — отвечает он. — А что?

— А вот, что, — закипает Эйс. — Мне поебать, сколько вас там, что Луффи себе придумал, но если хоть кто-нибудь из вас его обидит…

— Эйс, — осаживает его Сабо.

— Ого, — Санджи выпускает дым через ноздри. — Это, что, угроза?

— Чего вы там столпились? — Луффи кричит им с подножья холма и приставляет ладонь к глазам, защищаясь от солнца. Он в несколько прыжков оказывается между Зоро и Санджи, окидывает взглядом воинственный вид Эйса и мрачные лица остальных. — Вы опять?

— Луффи, — и от Сабо это звучит даже немного виновато.

— Вы можете не доверять Зоро и Санджи, но мне-то вы доверяете?

— Да, но, — выражение лица Эйса меняется с удивительной скоростью — и вот он уже просто заботливый старший брат. — Это все не так просто.

Луффи складывает руки на груди:

— Я сам разберусь. Мы уходим, — звучит безапелляционно, как и всегда, когда Луффи в таком настроении.

Зоро смотрит ему вслед, а потом поворачивается к Эйсу и Сабо:

— Если кто-то обидит Луффи, я узнаю это первым…

— Да что ты? — тут же вспыхивает Эйс.

— ...и этому человеку не поздоровится, — нахмурившись, продолжает Зоро. — Спасибо за обед.

Санджи улыбается под нос, оставаясь последним.

— Мы о нем позаботимся.

Лицо Сабо разглаживается, хоть он уже и не улыбается, как прежде:

— Надеемся на это, — он опирается на перила веранды и машет рукой на прощание.

***

Они весь день катаются по окрестностям Кахулуи, исследуя новые места и стараясь двигаться вдоль берега. На диких пляжах почти всегда пустынно, лишь изредка встречаются одинокие рыбаки или небольшие компании серферов — таких мест они избегают, останавливаются только на совсем безжизненных берегах. Луффи льнет к ним обоим, такой тактильный, вплоть до нежности — увлекает за собой на плед, пытаясь не отрываться от поцелуев или объятий.

— Мы серьезно будем здесь этим заниматься? — уточняет Санджи, когда Луффи стягивает с Зоро белье.

— Почему нет? — Луффи смеется и гладит Зоро по плоскому животу. Тот вздрагивает, придвигаясь теснее к Луффи.

Санджи пока остается в стороне — голова Зоро у него на коленях, отсюда открывается неплохой вид. Луффи проявляет чудеса выдержки: целует торс Зоро, гладит его медленно и терпеливо, распаляя. Луффи с любопытством следит, как меняется выражение лица Зоро, когда он трогает его ребра или бедренные косточки. Жаль, что Луффи не видит, что происходит с ним, когда сам он обхватывает его член губами. Зато Санджи все прекрасно видно — Зоро беззвучно открывает рот и вцепляется руками в колени Санджи, выгибаясь.

— Луффи, — хрипло выдыхает Зоро.

Санджи ведет руками по его груди, цепляет соски пальцами и не может не улыбаться. Зоро сейчас так беззащитен между ними — ловит воздух ртом, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, негромко и низко стонет, бедра дрожат от напряжения. Санджи наклоняется к нему и целует в губы, больше дразнит, еле касается языком, и Зоро этого очевидно мало. Луффи ложится на Зоро, у него весь подбородок в слюне и смазке, и он тоже тянется и очень неаккуратно, почти грязно, целует Зоро.

— Не могу, хочу целоваться с вами, — капризничает Луффи и притягивает Санджи к себе. Санджи чувствует на языке вкус Зоро, от этого прошибает возбуждением. Хочется большего и прямо сейчас.

Он заставляет Зоро сесть и обнимает его со спины, продолжая гладить и ласкать его. Луффи теснее устраивается на коленях Зоро, ерзает и улыбается, глядя на его лицо. Зоро полностью расслаблен, пока они с двух сторон вылизывают его шею. Санджи замечает, что Луффи прикусывает и оттягивает кожу на ключице — так вот чей след от зубов не проходил предыдущие два дня. 

Луффи трется о бедра Зоро, тот негромко матерится, сжимает ладонь на бедре Санджи и закидывает голову к нему на плечо. Санджи не нужно долго просить — он тут же его целует и обхватывает член Зоро. Дрочить ему получается не очень ловко, не самая удобная поза, но, судя по румянцу, расползающемуся по плечам Зоро, ему и этого достаточно. Луффи неожиданно вновь ныряет между ног Зоро, отводит руку Санджи и заглатывает член почти до основания.

Зоро пытается его отодвинуть, но он непреклонен — ритмично насаживается на его член до тех пор, пока Зоро не хмурится еще сильнее, чем обычно, а его тело не разбирает мелкая дрожь. Санджи мягко опускает его на плед, где он, кажется, через секунду отрубается как и был — со спущенными до щиколоток шортами.

— Невкусно! — морщится Луффи и кашляет, пытаясь убрать горечь с языка. — Фу, блин.

Санджи только покатывается со смеха, пока Луффи переползает к нему. Подминает его под себя и довольно жестко целует — слюна у него и вправду горчит, только возбуждения это не умаляет. Они по большей части просто трутся друг об друга — колено Луффи очень удачно между ног Санджи — и много целуются. Только потом Санджи расстегивает их шорты и обхватывает оба члена одновременно. Луффи не ждет, когда Санджи начнет двигаться: он сам толкается в его кулак и кусает за плечо. Перед глазами идут вспышки — наверное, Санджи слишком долго смотрел на солнце — они пачкают футболки друг друга и тяжело, в унисон, дышат.

— Ну, теперь это наш пляж, — первое, что выдает Луффи, когда приходит в себя.

Проснувшийся Зоро смеется до икоты.

Они сделали еще пару пляжей своими, прежде чем вернуться в город — как раз к ужину. Втроем они набрасываются на еду, точно неделю не ели — даже припасы Луффи не спасли. После сытного ужина всегда приятно вести расслабленные разговоры ни о чем, Луффи пьяно улыбается, разомлев, Зоро лапает коленку Санджи под столом.

— Вы не сердитесь, — говорит Луффи, — на Сабо и Эйса.

— Мы и не сердимся, — пожимает плечами Санджи и закуривает. Сигарета кажется особенно вкусной, и он легко улыбается.

— Иногда мне приходится самому себе напоминать, что втроем это, ну, странно, — Луффи почесывает голову. — Сложно мне понять, почему это так волнует других людей.

Зоро негромко хмыкает:

— Да уж. Людям всегда есть дело до чужой постели.

— В следующий раз только предупреждай, когда уедешь на работу, — внезапно вспоминает Санджи.

— Ой, — Луффи сжимается. — Простите. Было так весело, что я забыл.

Они сидят в кафе до позднего вечера, пока уставшая официантка не просит их уйти. Еще час или два прогулки по опустевшим городским пляжам, чтобы хоть немного протрезветь. Ночью в городе удобно, как замечает Зоро, и притягивает в поцелуй сначала Санджи, а потом и Луффи.

Небо над городом сегодня светлее, чем обычно. Санджи отстает от Зоро и Луффи и поднимает голову — дугой раскинулась россыпь звезд. Он долго всматривается, теряя ощущение реальности происходящего, пока его не зовут Зоро и Луффи.

***

— Ох, Санджи, мы будем без тебя скучать! — вразнобой произносят официантки, обнимая его со всех сторон. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Зоро, когда обнимает их по очереди, почти каждая вкладывает ему в руку какой-нибудь маленький сувенир: расписанные вручную ракушки, открытки с пожеланиями, сладости.

Зефф только хмыкает в свои пышные усы — он и остальные повара весь день подначивали Санджи и гоняли по всей кухне, заставляя работать за десятерых. Как будто обряд посвящения, никак иначе, Санджи чувствует себя уставшим, но настроение у него приподнятое.

— Значит, еще два года будешь учиться? — Патти, один из поваров, опускает на его плечо свою тяжелую руку. — И что там, на материке, рестораны лучше нашего есть?

— Есть не хуже, это уж точно, — фыркает Санджи, пока девушки-официантки нарезают прощальный торт и разливают шампанское.

— Дерзкий мальчишка, — от его рыка сотрясаются полки. — Уверен, ресторана лучше нашего «Барати» ты не сыщешь ни на одном континенте.

Санджи не спорит, только смеется. Зефф еще с утра, подписывая все бумаги, сказал ему, что если он надумает, то здесь ему всегда найдется место.

Они поднимают бокалы, Санджи заставляют чокнуться со всеми. Перед тем, как отпить, он оглядывает кухню еще раз, думая, что по этому месту он, самое меньшее, точно будет скучать.

Всего два месяца, а как будто целая жизнь пролетела — Зоро буквально вчера сказал эту фразу за завтраком, и Санджи до сих пор не может выбросить ее из головы. Пока они идут из ресторана после последней рабочей смены в бар, он перебирает все события прошедших дней. Правда, первые две недели не отличались даже от его обычной жизни в Сиэтле — работа, дом, редкие прогулки в одиночестве, ну еще прибавилась ругань с соседями. Нельзя сказать, что появление Луффи и то, что мир Гавайев зажил собственной жизнью, это только совпадение. Санджи словно на полтора месяца оказался в стеклянном шаре, где все не по-настоящему, и слишком красиво, и невероятно легко. Сейчас стекло идет трещинами. Уже послезавтра ночью они приземлятся в промозглом Сиэтле.

— Как-то тут тихо, — Зоро с подозрением оглядывает бар. Вывески не горят, дверь не открывается, впуская и выпуская пьяных праздных людей, музыку не слышно.

Санджи усмехается:

— Ну, либо на бар напали головорезы и перебили всех посетителей, — он делает несколько последних затяжек и выбрасывает сигарету. — Либо это вечеринка-сюрприз.

Дверь приоткрывается, оттуда выглядывает Луффи:

— Если бы тут появились головорезы, я бы всех вынес, — он выскальзывает за дверь, оставляя позади чей-то возмущенный голос.

— А, ну, раз ты здесь, то вариант только один, — Санджи смеется даже тогда, когда Луффи его целует. Зоро тут же наклоняется за своей долей и получает ее в двукратном размере.

Они стоят в тишине несколько секунд, обнявшись, хотя Санджи и чувствует, что на них смотрят из ближайшего окна. Кажется, слышен даже умиленный возглас Нами.

Луффи, наконец, отпускает их и влетает в бар с криком:

— Сюрприз!

Хлопушки, сразу врубается Элвис, загорается свет. Вроде бы тут собрались все, с кем Санджи и Зоро успели познакомиться благодаря Луффи, и еще парочка совершенно незнакомых людей. Но, как и всегда в этом баре, каждый новый человек кажется старым другом. Ужин проходит за огромным столом, составленным из столиков поменьше, но вскоре его разбирают, музыка становится громче, свет приглушается. Нами и Усопп оккупируют караоке, Луффи танцует с девушкой, с которой они как-то ездили на пляж большой компанией, и Санджи не может вспомнить ее имя. Он идет уже на танцпол, когда натыкается на сидящего за барной стойкой Эйса. Он цедит что-то похожее на сок, наблюдает в стороне за весельем.

— Не пьешь? — Санджи садится рядом.

— Мне завтра везти вас в Гонолулу, — Эйс усмехается. — Вряд ли ты захочешь, чтобы твой пилот был с похмелья.

— О, это действительно благородно с твоей стороны, — Санджи нервно расправляет складку на брюках. — Спасибо.

— Это моя работа, — отмахивается он. Как и Луффи, Эйс не большой любитель застегивать рубашки, почему-то это смешит Санджи. Их сходство всегда находится в неожиданных местах, хотя с Сабо бывает еще веселее. — Мы вам хотели предложить переночевать последнюю ночь у нас.

Санджи даже выпрямляется.

— Вот как.

— Да, — он почесывает живот. — На самом деле, это предложение, от которого вы уже не можете отказаться. Вещи ваши все равно у нас. Пока вы были на работе, Луффи уговорил забрать ваши чемоданы из бунгало.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Ну, вот тут к месту было бы «спасибо», — Эйс смеется. — Не то чтобы я как-то понял или привык, но… вы выглядите счастливыми втроем. Даже если это завтра все заканчивается, вы все равно неплохо провели время.

Санджи пытается затолкать горькое чувство тоски опять куда-нибудь подальше. Весь день он неплохо скрывался от него, но вот сейчас… Еще Зоро, захмелев, или, скорее, притворяясь, что достаточно захмелел, усаживает к себе на колени Луффи и просто обнимает его. Кажется, они о чем-то говорят, о чем-то, что предназначено только для них двоих. Санджи спустя пару недель с удовольствием начал отмечать как они по-разному друг с другом взаимодействуют, как он по-разному относится к ним. И в то же время…

Санджи вздыхает, отгоняя мысли:

— Спасибо, правда, — говорит он Эйсу, улыбнувшись.

— Да не за что.

Из дальнего угла Санджи машут Усопп и Нами, зовя к себе. Они подталкивают к нему поближе порцию «маргариты» и пьяно улыбаются.

— Санджи, — начинает Усопп степенно, сложив руки на столе. Санджи усмехается. — Так как ты завтра улетаешь, а я достаточно пьян, чтобы спросить, то… Ну, это типа оно?

— Что оно? — прикидывается дураком Санджи, закуривая.

— Слово на букву «л», — терпеливо объясняет Нами.

— Лесбиянка? — фыркает Санджи, за что получает от Нами маленьким кулачком в плечо. — Что вы от меня хотите?

— Ну, просто, — у Нами немного заплетается язык, и она прикрывает рот, громко рыгнув. — Прошу прощения. Так вот, я понимаю, секс, все такое, но вот любить-то втроем друг друга… Понимаешь, странная какая-то концепция.

Санджи выдыхает дым в потолок:

— Почему?

— Ну, кого-то же все равно любят чуть больше, — говорит Усопп, и он трезвее Нами. — Когда ты находишь вторую половинку, всегда отдаешь ей немного больше, чем всем остальным.

— Очень сильно сомневаюсь, что Луффи любит меня больше, чем тебя, Нами, или Эйса с Сабо.

— Нет, давай только не будем брать Луффи в пример, у него в голове вообще черт ногу сломит, — смеется Усопп.

Санджи тяжело вздыхает. Все полтора месяца эти вопросы так и висели в воздухе, но их никто толком не озвучивал. Может, только Сабо каждое утро вопрошал у неба «да как так?», потому что каждый раз, когда он видел Зоро, Санджи и Луффи втроем, у него было именно такое лицо. Санджи и сам толком не знает, как, но его не особенно это интересует. Тоска опять наступает на пятки, даже несмотря на неловкий разговор, и к Нами, и к Усоппу он по-особенному прикипел. И думать о том, что они, может, вообще не увидятся больше, было грустно.

Но Санджи обнимают сзади крепкие руки: как и всегда, Луффи обожает виснуть у него на спине. Сегодня он по-особенному ласков, вот и сейчас носом ведет по шее, а потом сжимает его еще крепче под ребрами и смеется.

— О чем болтаете? — он наклоняется к столу и даже не думает отпускать Санджи.

— О том, как работают отношения на троих, — отвечает Нами.

— Главное — работают, — поучительно произносит Луффи. — Пойдем танцевать, Санджи!

На танцполе Санджи со смехом думает, что этот вечер не особенно отличается от любого предыдущего на Гавайях, может, размах чуть больше. Зоро они тянут за собой вдвоем, тот, как ни странно, не отказывается, хотя двигается он скованно. Но Луффи очень быстро решает эту проблему, заставляя обняться всех, кто есть на танцполе, и прыгая под какой-то панк-рок.

***

Ноги гудят, в голове шумит, Луффи хихикает — вроде показывает Зоро какие-то фигуры пальцами, заставляя угадывать, что это за животное. Санджи лежит рядом, смотрит в потолок и поглаживает Луффи по боку. В конце концов, он замолкает, и дыхание его становится ровным. Зоро, наверное, тоже дремлет, а Санджи перекатывает мысли в голове, силясь остановиться хотя бы на одной. Ему то вспоминается пляж, то вулканы, то какая-нибудь вечеринка, но чаще — как Зоро варил специально для него кофе на завтрак, или их бестолковые разговоры, или как он целовал его и Луффи в макушку, думая, что они уже спят. И Луффи. Много Луффи, столько же, сколько и солнца на Гавайях. Его неловкая нежность и забота, то, как он обнимает со спины вместо приветствия или шепчет дурацкую шутку на ухо Зоро. Если Луффи солнце, думает Санджи, то это точно солнце в самый жаркий день, и от него нет никакого спасения…

— Вы точно не можете остаться? — Санджи вздрагивает от хриплого голоса Луффи.

Зоро молча утыкается ему в плечо, теснее прижимая, Санджи следует его примеру. Целует Луффи в губы и улыбается.

— Ладно, — вздыхает он. — Я просто спросил, — Луффи замолкает еще на полминуты. — Эй, Санджи.

— М?

— А ты не вспомнил, почему ты меня тогда поцеловал?

Санджи смеется, думая об их первом утре. Предыдущий вечер так и остался смазанным бессмысленным пятном.

— Думаю, я действовал на инстинктах, — он гладит Луффи по волосам, а потом тянется до макушки Зоро, почесывает его за ухом. — Увидел красивого человека и решил, так сказать, прямо заявить о своих намерениях.

— Этого в трезвом виде тебе не всегда хватает.

— Ты так и остаешься маленьким вредным засранцем, — фыркает Санджи, проваливаясь в сон.

Дорога в аэропорт не похожа на прощальную: Луффи ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, никакой ожидаемой гробовой тишины. Они играют в «желтую машину», и Зоро достается больше других — он рассеян. Санджи сочувствует ему больше, чем себе — Зоро начал хандрить еще за неделю и как никогда был нежен к Луффи, много касался его, как будто все не мог насытиться. Санджи точно знает, что сам он будет скучать по ним троим, но…

Луффи улыбается, и нужно держать марку — Санджи улыбается ему в ответ.

В аэропорту Сабо, Эйс и Зоро выходят первыми из машины, а Санджи ловит Луффи за руку.

— Слушай, — он протягивает ему свернутую бумажку. Луффи разворачивает ее, смотрит на написанный адрес. — Я надеюсь, мы с Зоро съедемся по приезду. Ну и… Мы будем ждать тебя. Даже если не съедемся, все равно приезжай, я накормлю тебя чем-нибудь вкусным.

— Ладно, — Луффи улыбается. — Раз ты обещаешь меня накормить, я точно приеду.

Он выскакивает из машины, повисает на Зоро, пытается его растормошить:

— Эйс летает лучше всех! На этом острове уж точно, — Луффи треплет Зоро по спине. — Я вам даже немного завидую.

До маленького частного самолета всего несколько метров, тут же собираются и другие пассажиры, которым нужно сначала на главный остров, а потом оттуда по всем США. И не поцеловаться толком. В небольшой толпе Санджи замечает Кида и Ло, что наблюдают за ними, он им машет рукой. Ло отвечает вялым взмахом, Кид только кивает и поднимается по трапу.

— Эй, Луффи, — пытается его утихомирить Зоро. — Будь хоть немного серьезнее.

Лицо Луффи меняется в тот же миг. Санджи за все прошедшие дни редко видел его таким мрачным — один раз в незнакомом баре, когда их назвали «педиками», и в тот раз, когда он погнался за парнем, выхватившим у туристки сумку.

— Не хочу, — он сбрасывает руки Зоро со своих плеч. — И прощаться с вами не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы это было похоже на расставание.

— Луффи, — негромко говорит Санджи.

— До скорого, — Луффи усмехается, и тень мрачности уходит. — Мне пора на работу, я и так прогулял пару часов своей смены.

Он смеется и машет им рукой, пока они поднимаются по трапу, а потом просто уезжает вместе с Сабо на машине.

Зоро и Санджи устраиваются на своих местах. Санджи чувствует себя несколько опустошенным, у него даже язык еле ворочается.

— Переедешь ко мне?

Зоро задумывается на секунду, а потом кивает.

Кабина открыта, поэтому Санджи видит, как Эйс разговаривает со своим вторым пилотом. Стекло пропускает лучи яркого полуденного солнца, где-то вдали переливается бликами океан. Шумит винт, а внутри Санджи так и не проходит звон, все это время он как будто только разрастался. Санджи обхватывает запястье Зоро пальцами и отворачивается к окну, наблюдая, как остров становится все меньше и меньше, превращаясь в игрушечный, как будто из стеклянного шара. 

***  
В предрождественский период, как и всегда, Санджи возвращается домой затемно. Легкие ботинки скользят по свежему снегу: буквально вчера был дождь, а сегодня все подморозило. Перчатки не спасают, и он еще зачем-то решил зайти в магазин. Тяжелый день — и сложный экзамен, и пятичасовая подработка в ресторане, — нужно было просто прийти домой и сказать Зоро, чтобы он заказывал пиццу. Но в холодные вечера так хочется французского лукового супа, и чтобы сверху плавленый сыр, и пить глинтвейн… В общем, в который раз Санджи убеждается, что он сам себе враг.

— Я дома, — на Санджи опять валится вешалка, в гостиной шумит телевизор. Пахнет пиццей, и вот тут он готов взорваться. — Ты что, еду заказал?

— Э-э-э, — тянет Зоро, так и не выходя его встречать. И это, блин, чертовски подозрительно, и Санджи продолжает закипать. — Ну да. Думал, придешь голодным.

— Ненавижу тебя, и пробки, и зиму, и скользкие ботинки, — Санджи наклоняется, чтобы стянуть вышеупомянутые с ног, и над ним нависает тень — ага, вышел, наконец-то. — И службу доставки еды, я думал приготовить…

Он распрямляется и осекается на половине предложения. Весь воздух как будто покидает тело, Санджи нужно за что-нибудь схватиться, чтобы остаться на ногах. Он приваливается к стене.

— Луффи, — выдыхает он.

Тот только смеется и крепко его обнимает, запрыгивая с ногами. Зоро выходит в коридор, с улыбкой наблюдает за ними.

— Привет, Санджи, — запустив руки в волосы Луффи целует его — снова так, как будто готов съесть.

— Ты настоящий, — обалдело выдыхает Санджи, и Зоро тихо ржет над ним. Луффи слезает с Санджи и радостно смеется. — Хотя учитывая, что я не вижу ни твои голени, ни твой живот, то, может, ты самозванец? Кто тебя заставил надеть джинсы и рубаху?

Зоро подходит к ним ближе, и они обнимаются уже втроем. Санджи жмурится изо всех сил, пока целует их.

— Только не плачь, — фыркает Зоро, и Луффи хихикает.

Санджи только крепче сжимает руки на их плечах:

— Без тебя разберусь, что мне делать, дерьмоголовый, — он еще раз целует Луффи в губы, неторопливо, стараясь вести его за собой. И тот слушается, приоткрывает горячий рот, цепляется руками за свитер Санджи и тихо выдыхает. — Будете суп?

— Конечно! — Луффи не перестает трогать то одного, то другого, даже когда они идут на кухню.

Санджи режет лук, следит за бульоном и за тем, чтобы Луффи не таскал ничего раньше времени. Зоро настраивает проигрыватель и мимоходом целует Санджи в основание шеи.

— Ты надолго к нам? — интересуется Санджи у Луффи, разливая горячий суп по чашкам.

— Не знаю, — он только пожимает плечами. — Как пойдет.

За окном непроглядная темнота, виден только падающий снег в свете уличного фонаря. Луффи сидит напротив, сложив ноги к нему на колени, Зоро привычно держит Санджи за руку, из приемника играет старая рождественская песня. Ощущение нереальности происходящего опять не покидает голову Санджи. Может быть, просто потому, что он счастлив.

Может быть.


End file.
